Amor Não Se Mede Pela Silhueta
by Ju Welling
Summary: Jasper é um cara bem resolvido que não tem medo de se apaixonar por uma mulher corpulenta, e muito menos, tem medo de lutar por esse amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - Desejo**

As mãos dela passeavam pelo corpo dele. Não forma como ele desejava. Mesmo assim, ele tinha que conter o gemido gutural que se formava em seu peito. E ele agradecia a Deus por estar de bruços e ela não ver a ereção que os movimentos ritmados e profissionais dela, havia causado nele.

Há uma semana, Jasper estava indo a massagista. Ou para ser mais exata, desde o dia que sua filha de dez anos derrubara sabão em pó no chão molhado e ele desavisado passou correndo e fora presenteado com um belo tombo no piso de cerâmica. Desde então, para cuidar da dor intensa em suas costas, ele tinha procurado uma massagista.

Mas qual foi sua surpresa ao ficar de frente com uma mulher de estatura mediana, corpo redondo, corpulento e traços faciais perfeitos? Jasper que sempre fora chegado em uma gordinha e que há mais de sete anos não sabia o que era o coração disparado por uma mulher, se viu de queixo caído e as pernas bambas.

Ele ficou assustado com o desejo repentino. E se suas costas não estivessem em petição de miséria, ele teria se virado nos calcanhares e nunca mais voltaria.

Desde então, ele fazia sessões diárias de massagem. E a cada dia parecia que a tortura aumentava. A gordinha gostosa tinha mãos de fada e tinha o dom de deixá-lo com o pau duro feito pedra apenas com um trocar de passos que acarretavam num belo rebolado daquele traseiro volumoso, convidativo. Pecaminoso.

Nem Maria, sua falecida esposa, despertava tamanho tesão nele. Mas talvez fosse porque ela sempre renegava sua forma física marcante e se agarrava a todas as dietas possíveis.

Na altura do campeonato, ele já cogitava uma aproximação. Contudo, havia considerações a serem feitas. Alice embora sempre estampasse um semblante complacente, tinha em seu olhar um mar de seriedade digna de uma pessoa que ou tenha sofrido muito na vida ou tinha grandes responsabilidades para administrar. Fora isso, Jasper não sabia mais nada de sua vida.

Nada.

Ela não falava da vida pessoal. Aliás, ela mal falava. Às vezes que ela se dirigia a ele, era de cunho apenas profissional; como fora de primeira vez que ela lhe enchera de perguntas avaliando sua condição física e fazendo apalpações e medições de peso e altura para preencher sua ficha de consulta. Jasper nem podia afirmar se ela tinha namorado ou era casada. Em seu dedo nunca se via um anel. Embora a ausência fosse justificada pela profissão que exigia as mãos livres de objetos metálicos e unhas compridas.

O consultório dela também era desprovido de informações extras. Não se via nenhum quadro de família, nenhuma mensagem dessas que se colocar para as pessoas lerem enquanto esperam, mas que também serviam para revelar a personalidade secreta da pessoa que os colocara. Afinal, embora todos afirme que postam coisas apenas por acharem interessante, a verdade era que eles se identificavam com aquilo de alguma forma. Jasper sabia disso por causa da sua pericia em construir perfil psicológico de criminosos para policia.

A única coisa exata que ele sabia de Alice era sua capacitação profissional. Essa, sim, era abundante na parede. Certificados e mais certificados dos cursos que ela fizera ano a ano para se capacitar e se reciclar na habilidade da massoterapia.

Mas como se aproximar de alguém que você não sabe nada?

Foi quando Jasper tentando se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse às mãos dela deslizando por suas costas, fazendo a devida pressão nas articulações vertebrais, que ele notou que em todos os certificados dela havia o nome completo:

_Alice Cullen_

Os anos de vivência na policia, haviam o ensinado a como rastrear uma pessoa pelo nome. E ele estava decidido. Mesmo que parecesse coisa de um maníaco, ele a rastrearia pior que mulher sagitariana com crise de ciúme. Ele descobriria tudo sobre ela, até mesmo os lugares aonde ela ia. E como quem não queria nada, ele simularia um encontro casual atrás do outro. Não sossegaria até saber tudo sobre ela, mas principalmente a ter ao seu lado.

Ele ainda não sabia se o que ele sentia era para vida toda. Entretanto, o desejo crescente já bastava para querê-la. A questão de tempo que ficariam juntos, ambos descobririam depois.

.

.

.

_Pessoal fantasma do meu coração. Se gostaram, deixem um review. Sabia que nesse site não precisa estar cadastrado para deixar pelo menos um "Amei, autora. Continue"?_

_Então, pessoal querido, deixe-me conhecê-los. Já que tem gente de todas as partes do mundo me lendo. Principalmente dos EUA. Daqui a pouco vou aprender inglês só para poder traduzir e deixar a leitura mais agradável. _

_Então beijos e se cuidem._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Encontro Casual**

Jasper caminhou pelo corredor do mercado observando as hortaliças que eram muito menos interessantes que a bela moça a sua frente. Usando toda capacidade de analisar tudo pela visão periférica, e se controlando para não perder o controle, ele observou quando ela deixou cair uma das laranjas que colocava na sacola. E então ela se abaixou. Não da forma correta como se abaixaria uma pessoa: flexionando os joelhos e ficando quase de cócoras no chão.

Não.

A diaba apenas dobrou o corpo sobre si mesma, expondo uma flexibilidade invejável e pegou a laranja. Que se fudesse a laranja. A visão daquelas poupas de bunda que imploravam para serem pegadas com força e o triangulo pecaminoso que ficava entre as pernas, foram muito mais interessante que qualquer coisa que existe no universo.

Ele se conteve para não gemer e não agarrá-la ali mesmo.

Ela pelo visto tinha um rego profundo, e isso foi como pólvora para sua mente nublada de desejo. A sua vontade era de abandonar o carrinho do mercado, encostar-se por trás dela e a atochar ali mesmo, na frente de todos. E ele faria isso, se por um acaso ele não estivesse com a filha junto dele. E era por causa dela que ele se controlou. Ela era o seu álibi para o encontro casual que ele estava forjando.

Alice endireitou-se e voltou a analisar as laranjas que selecionava para levar para casa.

— Pai, a gente vai comprar uva também? — Questionou Isabella, aproximando-se.

— Pode ser, filha. — Respondeu ele, distraidamente.

Isabella virou-se e rumou para sua tão adorada fruta.

Jasper não saberia dizer se foi sua voz que chamou a atenção da bela gordinha, ou se ela simplesmente estava se virando porque tinha acabado sua missão com a laranja. Ele só sabia que ela virou-se rapidamente na direção da sua voz e o olhou com olhos arregalados. Ela parecia espantada. As maçãs do rosto estavam levemente rosadas.

Contudo, numa fração de segundo, ela neutralizou sua reação e assumindo sua tão costumeira feição de amabilidade, sorrindo timidamente, inclinando a cabeça como se o cumprimenta-se.

Ele a fitou, absorvendo os olhos castanhos e o brilho sério deles; bem como seus lábios rosadas e cheios. Permitiu-se abaixar o olhar rapidamente, fingindo que olhava para o chão, e observou o quanto ela estava linda no vestido de flores que lembrava um modelo dos anos sessenta.

Quase em câmara lenta, ele a observou driblando-o e seguindo para o rumo das hortaliças que anteriormente observava. E ele não podia permitir que ela fugisse dele assim. E mesmo com a garganta seca e o coração disparado, ele forçou o início de sua intimidade com ela.

— Senhorita! — Cumprimentou. — Fazendo compras?

Alice o olhou demoradamente. Se sua testa tivesse um letreiro, ele poderia ler claramente: "Não. Estou apenas perdendo meu tempo aqui, idiota." E se não fosse isso que leria, seria algo bem parecido. Sentindo vontade de se chutar, ele pigarreou para espantar a sensação de idiotice que o tomou ao fazer uma pergunta tão obvia.

A bela massagista fechou os olhos por meio segundo e caminhou para perto da alface e do almeirão. Seguindo ela como um cachorrinho segue a dona, ele tentou novamente.

— Vem sempre aqui? — Ela apenas o fitou por cima do ombro.

Novamente ele teve a sensação que ela lhe dizia impropérios com a mente. Percebeu novamente que estava fazendo mais um pergunta tão idiota quanto a primeira.

Ela logo voltou sua atenção para na escolha das verduras. Ele coçou o queixo quadrado e suspirou pesadamente. Ele precisava a abordar melhor. De repente ele se deu conta que tinha pensando em tudo — como a seguir e como forjar um encontro casual — mas se esquecera do mais importante: como começar um diálogo.

Ele não se daria por vencido.

— Sabe, minhas costas estão melhores. — Disse ele recorrendo ao lado profissional dela. — Não estão mais doendo. — Acrescentou.

A massoterapeuta o olhou agora com receptividade. Afastou-se das verduras, mas observou algo um pouco ao longe. Talvez na direção dos ovos e dos iogurtes.

— Que bom, Senhor Jasper. — Aprovou ela sorrindo, agora. — Sendo assim acredito que estava certa. Com mais duas sessões e o senhor estará de alta e não precisará mais das massagens.

O coração dele parou por um segundo. A sensação foi dolorosa. Ele tinha feito merda. Se ele estava melhor, logo nem desculpa mais para vê-la, ele teria. Piscou duas vezes, gaguejou enquanto seu cérebro procurava uma saída e quando ela lhe surgiu, ele disparou, tendo consciência que estava se escondendo atrás de uma artimanha covarde.

— Isso seria verdade se não fosse um detalhe. — Disse ele a olhando.

— Detalhe? — Questionou ela intrigada.

— Sim. Sabe, minha perna doe, agora. E acho que meu ombro está deslocado. — Acrescentou girando o braço no ar e fazendo um careta fingindo dor.

Ela olhou o movimento preocupado. De repente, pálida demais.

— Bom... er... — Disse ela embaraçada. — Será que deixei passar alguma coisa? — Questionou ela a si mesma. — Hoje mesmo não observei nenhuma articulação ou nervo fora do lugar. — Concluiu ela parecendo pensar em algo complicado. — Será que então não seria melhor o Senhor procurar um ortopedista? — Propôs ela.

Jasper a fitou quase em estado de choque. Ele ali fazendo de tudo para criar intimidade com ela, fazendo de tudo para forjar mais motivos para continuar a vendo todos os dias; e tudo o que ele conseguia era justamente o oposto. Ao invés dela dizer: "Pode deixar que eu resolvo"; ela estava é lhe passando para frente, para outro profissional.

Como era difícil se aproximar dela, Santo Deus. Parecia que ela tinha um escudo invisível em torno de si. E ele não gostou nem um pouco disso. Da mesma forma que não tinha gostado quando não descobrira nada dela pelos dados registrados na policia, a não ser o local onde residia.

Quase bufando pela dificuldade de estreitar um laço, ele insistiu:

— Não. Tenho certeza que isso não é caso de ortopedista. — Garantiu. — Tenho certeza que você é tudo que preciso para melhorar. — Acrescentou, torcendo para que ela entendesse a mensagem sublinhar que ele soltava no ar.

Ela o fitou parecendo não dar credibilidade na afirmação dele.

— Não sei, não. Pelo tempo que estou te manipulando, já era para apresentar grandes melhoras. Mas se o senhor ainda está sentindo dor em algum local, realmente acho que deveria procurar outro profissional.

Mas como ela era difícil! Custava ela colaborar? Pelo visto, custava.

— E melhorei. — Adiantou-se ele. — Só esse pequeno detalhe que me incomoda um pouco. Tenho certeza que só massagem resolve mesmo.

— Bom. — Disse ela com a face demonstrando insegurança. — Apareça lá amanhã. Faço novamente uma avaliação e podemos ver o que pode ser feito. — E depois comprimindo os lábios, ela prosseguiu. — Mas se ver que realmente não está resolvendo nada, terei que lhe encaminhar para outro profissional, Senhor. Tudo bem?

Ele queria dizer que não estava nada bem. E queria lhe dizer que ela poderia facilitar as coisas para o lado dele, como toda e qualquer mulher sempre fazia quando se tratava dele. Mas ao contrário disso, ele apenas aquiesceu.

— Até amanhã, então. — Disse estendendo a mão.

Ela olhou para a mão como se questionasse a necessidade da troca do cumprimento. Depois, hesitante, ela estendeu a própria mão e o cumprimentou quase nem tocando em sua pele.

Qual o problema dela? Questionou ele a si mesmo. Ou era problema dele? Será que ele tinha perdido a prática de paquerar depois de ficar anos sem se esforçar? Ou será que ele não era tão bonito quanto se julgava?

Ela afastou-se dele e caminhou para os iogurtes. Ele suspirou vendo aquele traseiro rebolando a medida que ela se afastava.

— Aqui, pai. Peguei uvas, laranjas e pêssegos. Os figos não estão bons. E já podemos ir. — Garantiu Isabella.

Ele olhou para a filha.

— Filha, você acha que ainda sou bonito?

Isabella estranhou a pergunta. Franziu o cenho e respondeu.

— Bonito você é, pai. Todas as minhas amigas e mães dela acham isso. — Respondeu a menina que era madura demais para a idade dela. — A Leah, principalmente acha isso. — Acrescentou ela tranquilamente, lembrando-se da mãe de Jacob que só faltava babar pelo pai dela. — Mas porque a pergunta, pai?

Ele olhou para o rumo onde Alice encontrava-se e com desalento, ele desconversou.

— Nada, não, filha. Nada, não. Vamos para casa. — Indicou. E completando, pensou: — _Preciso melhorar minha estratégia. Se é que consigo_.

.

.

.

_E então? Gostaram? Espero que sim. Bjokas._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Descrença**

Jasper nem ousava se mexer. Acompanhava cada gesto da bela mulher a sua frente com expectativa demasiada. Mas a julgar pelas sobrancelhas unidas e a boca crispada, a mentira dele não tinha surtido efeito. E ele precisava desesperadamente encontrar alguma boa desculpa para manter o contato com ela até que conseguisse romper a barreira natural dela de repeli-lo. Se bem que algo lhe dizia que não era apenas com ele que Alice era arisca. Com toda certeza, com todos, ela era assim.

Mas se ela pensava que assim conseguiria o afastar, ela estava enganada. Essa autodefesa dela despertava nele um caçador que faria de tudo para domar sua caça.

— É. — Murmurou ela consigo mesma, chegando a alguma conclusão. — Espere aqui, por favor? — Pediu ela.

E sem esperar resposta, ela saiu pela porta.

— Merda. — Resmungou ele pulando da cama que estava.

Coçou o queixo quadrado. Algo que ele fazia quando estava ou impaciente ou nervoso. Fitou novamente a parede observando cada diploma e certificado na parede. Ela parecia bem inteligente. E dedicada. Era como se ela não passasse mais que um trimestre sem um curso novo.

Meditou consigo sobre esse fato. Ou ela gostava muito de estudar, ou estava numa busca pessoal da plenitude. Pouco a pouco ele tentava construir em sua mente o perfil psicológico dela.

Quando escutou passos pelo corredor, ele correu novamente e sentou-se na cama, fazendo cara de quem nem tinha se mexido. Pela porta ele observou ela adentrar acompanhada de outra mulher. Uma era o oposto da outra.

Enquanto Alice era de estatura mediana, corpo magnificamente gordinho e um rosto de anjo moldurado por cabelos compridos e negros; a outra era magérrima, alta e cabelos prateados. Esta parecia exalar autoconfiança e tinha um sorriso zombeteiro na face que parecia nunca sair.

— Bom dia. — Cumprimentou a mulher loira. — A doutora Alice esteve falando comigo sobre o senhor. — Esclareceu ela se aproximando dele. — Posso ver como está? — Questionou já colocando um par de luvas descartáveis.

Ele a fitou com resignação, mas sentiu a necessidade de dispensar a mulher. Ele não queria segundas opiniões. Ele queria apenas ficar com sua massagista. E só.

— Poder? Pode. — Disse. — Mas tenho certeza que é só uma massagem e estarei melhor. — Afirmou.

A mulher loira olhou para ele e sorriu. Virou-se para a amiga e como se tivesse uma conversa silenciosa, revirou os olhos.

Ela o apalpou aqui e ali. Girou o braço dele algumas vezes, escutou o ruído que a articulação fazia. Soltou um riso pelo nariz. Novamente trocou um olhar significativo com a bela morena.

E se ele não estivesse louco, ele diria que ela disse com o olhar: "Eu te disse"; para Alice.

Depois ela apalpou a parte posterior de sua coxa, moveu os dedos até chegar ao encaixa da bacia e novamente soltou um riso pelo nariz e balançou a cabeça. Parecia que ela estava confirmando algo a si mesma, e principalmente para a amiga.

Era agora a vez de Alice revirar os olhos e a olhar com olhar cético, de quem ainda duvida da dedução alheia.

— Bom, doutora Alice. — Começou a mulher loira. — De fato, algumas massagens e ele estará muito melhor. — E depois virando para ele, piscou discretamente.

Não era um gesto de quem fleta, contudo. Era como se de algum modo, aquela mulher soubesse o verdadeiro motivo que o levava ali e mais que isso. Que estivesse em pleno acordo. Era quase uma piscadela de incentivo. Do tipo: "Vai firme que uma hora você consegue".

— Obrigada, doutora Rosalie. — Agradeceu, ainda com um olhar descrente. — Depois conversamos. — Acrescentou quase que ameaçadoramente.

— Eu te disse. — Respondeu a loira, já saindo da sala. — Você só precisa parar com essa sua mania.

Alice bufou e fechou a porta praticamente na cara da outra mulher.

— Ela era...? — Questionou Jasper quase tendo certeza do que ouviria.

Compreendendo a pergunta discreta, ela respondeu.

— Sim. Ela é ortopedista daqui. — Disse e parecia desgostosa com algo. — Mas vamos lá, Senhor Jasper. Tire a roupa. — Ordenou.

E ele prontamente o fez. Contudo, ele queria provocar. Fez tudo bem lentamente. Retirou a camiseta de polo fazendo questão de flexionar todos os músculos trabalhados dele. Alice o fitou, paralisada. Parecia que ela estava tendo um ataque e não conseguia se mexer. Ele supôs que estava conseguido alcançar seu objetivo. Depois, ainda mais lentamente, retirou a calça. E fez questão de simular o movimento de uma única bombada para destacar o volume adormecido, contudo, avantajado que ele abrigava no vão das pernas.

Alice parecia ainda mais pálida e hipnotizada.

Ele deitou-se de bruços da cama e virou o rosto para ela, esperando que ela tomasse alguma atitude. Mas acima de tudo, se preparando para a tortura prazerosa que era ter as mãos dela deslizando sobre ele.

Ela engoliu em seco. Andou até ele e parecia que estava com as pernas moles. Balançou a cabeça como se recriminasse algum pensamento que teve. Passou os dedos nos cabeços e os prendeu para trás. Logo ela estava fazendo a devida massagem.

E como esperado, lá estava o prazer crescente, formigando pelo corpo masculino. Ele precisava se concentrar em outra coisa. E pensou em seguir o conselho de Charlie que afirmava que quando se quer uma mulher, nada melhor que ser bem direto. Ainda mais se ela era difícil.

— Você é casada, Alice? — Questionou ele com a voz rouca.

Alice parou os movimentos por meio segundo.

— Está me perguntando se sou casada? — Questionou ela com incredulidade acentuada na voz.

Ele teve o prazer de virar o rosto o quanto pode, devido a posição, e olhar para ela da mesma forma que ela fizera na noite anterior quando eles estavam no mercado. Era um olhar que diz: "Não é obvio?"

Ela limpou a garganta, mas respondeu.

— Sou solteira. — Respondeu voltando a lhe massagear as costas. — Porque a pergunta?

Ele sorriu.

— Você é muito bonita. Duvido que esteja solteira.

Alice soltou um riso. Não era um riso de quem está lisonjeada pelo elogio. Era um riso de quem estava zombando de uma piada de muito mau gosto. Ele fez questão, agora, de olhar nos olhos dela. Ela não acredita que era bonita? Era isso? Será que era insegurança que a fazia ser tão arredia? Como se precisa se defender para não se machucar?

Alice desconversou, ainda com as feições intensas de quem zomba de uma piada de mau gosto.

— Relaxe, Senhor Jasper. Se não, não poderei fazer meu trabalho.

Ele relaxou. Mas não desistindo fácil, continuou. Precisava fazer mais perguntas que a fizessem ou responder ou reagir para que ele tivesse parâmetros para analisá-la.

— Não acredita que seja bonita? — Questionou ele, ainda relaxado de bruços.

Ela exalou e parecia bem irritada quando o respondeu.

— Estamos aqui para falar do que penso de mim ou para resolver suas dores musculares, Senhor?

— Está certo. — Cedeu ele.

Ela ficou quieta e ele ficou meditando consigo mesmo.

A reação irritadiça dela tinha respondido mais que qualquer palavra. Ela não acreditava que era bonita e pensava que qualquer elogio direcionado a ela era uma zombaria sem fim. Provavelmente, isso não era em vão. Ela devia ter sido vítima de comentários maldosos a vida toda por causa do corpo robusto. Ou pior, ainda passava por isso. E era bem possível que ela, como toda mulher gordinha, sofresse a pressão social, familiar e pessoal de enquadrar-se no universo da beleza magra. Nessa perspectiva, ele passou a cogitar a hipótese que ela nunca tenha tido um namorado, ou qualquer tipo de relacionamento.

Esse pensamento foi como lenha no fogo alto. Ele já estava caído de desejo por ela, por causa dos traços dela que era o seu preferido. E o fator dela ser tão difícil de ser acessada, aumentava sua libido. E se tudo isso não bastasse, ele poderia ser o primeiro dela. Claro, se ele conseguisse de fato driblar esse escudo natural dela.

Pensando nisso, ele teve certeza que não compreendera errado a piscadela da ortopedista. A mulher realmente sabia que ele estava ali não por sentir dor, mas para ter uma desculpa. E como ele, essa loira também devia ter chegado à conclusão que Alice não se via devidamente.

Ele estava ainda mais disposto a se aproximar dela, a fazê-la ver a si mesmo como deveria e quem sabe até mesmo curar algumas feridas que por não se enquadrar no mundo da beleza e da mesmice havia sido impregnada em sua personalidade. Ele definitivamente e irrevogavelmente, estava ainda mais disposto a tê-la.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Conversa Com A Filha**

— Aonde vai, pai? — Questionou a filha quando viu o pai pegar as chaves e a carteira e colocar no bolso traseiro da calça jeans.

— Na massagista. — Respondeu ele distraidamente. — Não demoro. E você deveria ir brincar na casa da Elizabeth ao invés de ficar trancada em casa. Seu amiguinho Edward já deve estar sentido sua falta. — E se agachando na altura da filha, a puxou para um abraço rápido, plantando em seguida um beijo na testa dela. — Você não precisa ser uma mini adulta. — Acrescentou brincalhão. Isabella não demonstrou emoção com o gesto do pai. Contudo, havia algo que a perturbava internamente. Franzindo o cenho, ele inqueriu. — Que foi, filha? Algum problema?

A pequena abaixou os olhos e ele percebeu quando uma lagrima solitária começou a escorrer pela face dela.

— Desculpa, papai. — Chorou. — Eu não queria machucar o senhor.

— Do que você está falando, princesinha? — Inqueriu, levantando-se com ela em seu colo.

A menina, mesmo grande demais para ser pega daquela forma, aninhou-se no colo do pai. Isabella não explicou o que se passava com ela. Manteve as desculpas, tentando justificar o ato dela.

— Eu só queria ajudar o senhor. Eu sei que você trabalha muito e às vezes eu penso que se limpar a casa o senhor vai ter menos trabalho. — Esclareceu ela.

O homem alto e forte finalmente compreendeu o que se passava com sua filha. E estava atônito com isso. Sua filha, na ingenuidade nata da idade dela, acreditava que o motivo que ainda o levava a massagista, fora o tombo que ele levara há duas semanas. Sendo que a verdade estava na direção oposta. Se bem que ele não podia justificar a interpretação errada com ingenuidade. Nem mesmo um adulto conseguiria ver exatamente o que o movia. Todos os conhecidos estavam estranhando, mas não o questionavam.

— Filha, calma. Você não fez nada demais. — E sem perder a oportunidade de implicar com a menina, ele seguiu. — Se bem que você realmente deveria se concentrar mais em brincar do que bancar a adulta. E você sabe disso, não sabe? — A menina aquiesceu. — O que leva o papai a ir à massagista é outra coisa, princesinha.

— Outra coisa? — Perguntou ela o olhando intensamente.

Era um olhar que misturava incredulidade com expectativa. Parte dela não acreditava que havia outro motivo, e parte dela, torcia para que houvesse outra explicação plausível.

Jasper limpou a garganta. Ele não tinha pensando em ter esse tipo de conversa com a filha, mas agora, ele via a necessidade de explicar que depois de anos na solidão, ele tinha planos de seguir em frente. A realidade de que sem a aprovação da menina, ele teria de parar com suas investidas, caiu-lhe com uma bomba.

Começando pelas beiradas, Jasper testou:

— Filha, você seria muito contra eu ter uma namorada?

A menina que antes tinha os olhos tristonhos; o olhou, espantada. Várias emoções foram se desenhando no rosto da menina. Primeiro a incompreensão da pergunta, depois o entendimento, seguido do espanto e completando com a expectativa.

— Eu vou ter uma mamãe nova? — Inqueriu ela. A felicidade da noticia estava explícita na voz dela que saiu empolgada.

Agora era a vez de Jasper estar confuso. Não seria mais _normal_ se sua filha rechace a ideia de uma mãe? Ainda tentando entender o porquê da reação da sua filha era tão oposta a trivialidade natural dos filhos, ele explicou:

— Bem, eu ainda não tenho uma namorada nova. — A face feliz de Isabella, desmoronou. E isso não passou despercebido pelo pai babão. — Mas tem essa moça, sabe, que... Ela é tão linda. E eu realmente estou tentando. Contudo, não está lá _muito_ fácil. — E então ocorreu algo a Jasper que sentiu sua determinação minguar. — Acho que ela não gosta de mim.

— Porque ela não gostaria do senhor, pai? O senhor é o melhor pai do mundo todo. — Explicou a menina.

Jasper sorriu para o elogio ingênuo da filha.

Ah, como seria fácil se o coração de uma mulher fosse conquistado pelas qualidades paternas. Jasper sabia que a gama de fatores que levava um homem interessar-se por um mulher e vice-versa, eram infinitas. Iam desde o estereótipo corpóreo até a complexidade da personalidade. Ele mesmo não era fissurado numa mulher corpulenta? E quando ela era geniosa, então? Ele perdia as rédeas. Foi assim que Maria o conquistara. E agora, Alice. Entretanto, poderia ser que ela não gostava de homens com quase dois metros de altura. E talvez não gostasse de homem com o corpo magro, porém forte — os ditos parrudos como Tiago Lacerda e Tiago Fragoso; e ele, claro. E talvez ela não gostasse de homens ruivos. E quanto a personalidade? Será que ela preferia os inteligentes, os burros ou os meia-boca? Ela preferia aqueles que são incisivos ou aqueles que são tímidos? Eram tantas opções...

— Talvez ela nem goste de homem Kinder-ovo. — Meditou em voz alta.

— Homem Kinder-ovo? Que isso pai?

Jasper teve o bom senso de não responder. Sua filha se sentiria como um empecilho, e ele nem poderia afirmar que esse era o motivo, tendo em vista que a bela mulher que estava mexendo com seus pensamentos, nem sabia que ele era pai. E daí vinha o apelido homem Kinder-ovo. Porque junto com ele, vinha uma surpresinha de dez anos de idade que atendia ao nome de Isabella.

— Nada, não, filha. Nada, não. — Desconversou. — Mas é por isso que estou indo a massagista, filha. Entendeu? Não é por causa do tombo. Pelo menos, não mais.

— A mulher que o senhor gosta é a sua massagista? — Questionou a criança com olhos arregalados e um sorriso sapeca no rosto. Estranhando o jeito da filha, de quem ia aprontar alguma coisa, ele apenas aquiesceu. — Posso conhecê-la?

— Ah... er... hummm... bem... — Jasper gaguejou. Ele realmente não esperava por isso.

— Deixa, vai? — Implorou a menina com olhos brilhando.

Como dizer para uma menina de dez anos que ele não queria envolvê-la, pelo menos ainda, com sua Alice. _Sua_? Céus. Ele estava até fazendo uso do pronome possessivo. Tentando ser delicado, ele explicou.

— Filha, eu ainda estou tentando me aproximar dela...

A menina, empolgada, o interrompeu.

— Por isso mesmo. Eu posso ajudar.

— Não sei, não...

— O senhor não disse que todo mundo fica apaixonado por mim? — Questionou a pequena. Seus olhos continham uma expectativa que o desarmava. Ele sempre fora fracassado em dizer não a pequena. Sorte dele, que sua filha não sabia disso e que também tinha um bom caráter. Caso não, ele teria sérios problemas.

— Bem, eu disse, mas é que...

Novamente a menina não o permitiu continuar.

— Então. O senhor me leva e eu converso com ela.

Levou dois segundos para Jasper entender a intenção da filha. E como se precisasse da visualização da cena para contemplar o desastre, ele imaginou Isabella chegando na Alice e dizendo na lata, como ela sempre fazia, que seu pai estava apaixonado por ela. Em seguida, Alice estaria tão assustada com a revelação, que nem o olharia mais na cara. O colocaria para correr, por fazê-la perder o tempo dela.

— Definitivamente, não. — Rosnou ele.

A raiva não era direcionada a proposta descabida da filha, e sim, a ideia de perder a gordinha do seu coração.

— Não? — Chorou. — Por que, não?

A menina que tinha estado tão empolgada, agora estava miserável. Jasper chutou-se mentalmente por sua aspereza. E como se não bastasse o fato de não saber negar nada a filha, agora ele estava se sentindo culpado. Faria qualquer coisa para se redimir, incluindo dar a pequena o que ela queria. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Talvez Isabella conseguisse acessar Alice de uma forma que ele não conseguia. E se assim fosse, ele poderia ter uma nova desculpa para tentar a aproximação.

— Tudo bem, você vai. — E sentindo a necessidade de evitar a sinceridade extrema da filha, ele alertou: — Mas nada de falar para ela que eu estou afim dela. Combinado?

A pequena se iluminou, feliz novamente. Soltou um riso, mas depois ficou séria.

— Não entendo. Porque a gente não pode falar para ela? — Inqueriu com a testa franzida.

Como explicar para uma criança que não se diz que se ama, até que se tenha conquistado? Ninguém gosta de se sentir obrigado a gostar de alguém. E era essa a sensação que todos sentiam quando alguém, na cara dura, se declara. Sem anestesia. E se a pessoa se sente obrigado a gostar, acontecesse justamente o oposto. A pessoa pega birra. Bate o pé e se fecha mais ainda. E Alice já era fechada o bastante. Não precisava de mais incentivos.

Como não havia forma de explicar isso a filha, ele recorreu a tão costumeira frase que um adulto profere a criança.

— Você é pequena demais. Quando crescer, vai entender. — Isabella bufou. Ela não gostava de ser minimizada como mera criança. Ela entendia mais coisa que muita gente. Eram os adultos que complicavam demais, pensava ela. E insistindo, Jasper inqueriu, se referindo ao fato da filha não falar suas verdadeiras intenções com a massagista. — Promete?

— _Tá_. — Concordou a menina com má vontade.

Contudo, ela havia prometido. E seu pai ensinara que não se deve quebrar promessas, mesmo com prejuízo próprio.

— Vamos. — Disse, já caminhando para fora de casa e fechando-a.

Passaram pela vizinha que tinha o filho brincando com uma bola. Quando Edward viu Bella adentrando o carro do pai e lhe acenando uma despedida, o menino emburrou. Bella estranhou a atitude do amigo, mas estava feliz demais para dar importância a isso. Ela conheceria sua provável futura mamãe. Poderia haver coisa melhor que isso?

Como se Jasper tivesse em sintonia com o pensamento da filha, ele perguntou algo que o tinha chamado a atenção na reação incomum da menina.

— Filha, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Pode. — Permitiu a menina, olhando a janela distraidamente, observando a paisagem.

— Porque você gostou tanto da ideia do papai ter uma namorada?

A menina mordeu a bochecha interna e suspirando, respondeu:

— Ah. É que acho que seria bom ter uma mamãe. Todas as minhas coleguinhas, tem. E o Edward também. Parece ser _tão_ legal. — Concluiu dando de ombros.

Jasper observou a filha pelo espelho retrovisor. Um bolo de emoção se formou na sua garganta. Ele supunha que sua filha não se importava com a falta da figura materna. Ledo engano dele. Se ele tivesse desconfiado disso mais cedo, ele talvez tivesse dado chance a infinidade de magrelas que caiam matando em cima dele. Contudo, só agora ele estava sabendo. Talvez fosse providencia do destino. Assim, ele iria à mão do que era melhor para sua filha, mas também, no que era melhor para ele.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Rival Idiota**

— É ela, pai? — Perguntou discretamente.

— Sim. — Respondeu sorrindo feito bobo.

— Ela é linda. — Aprovou a pequena.

Ele balançou a cabeça, não tinha como negar a beleza dela. Vestida com uma blusa branca no estilo oriental e uma calça social, também branca; ela estava divina. Seus seios fartos marcavam a região do busto de forma fascinante. A cintura, mesmo avantajada, estava bem marcada pelo corte da roupa. Os quadris largos e a bunda proeminente, estavam ainda mais sedutores. Tudo nela parecia ser um convite ao pecado. E se não bastece o corpo, ela ainda tinha o rosto mais lindo que ele tinha visto em toda sua vida. Era o rosto de um anjo. Emoldurado por cabelos castanhos escuros que caiam lisos até a altura do ombro.

Contudo, esse anjo devia estar sendo perturbado por um demônio. Ela mantinha o corpo numa postura tensa, ouvido atentamente o que um homem loiro lhe falava. Jasper não gostou da cara dele. Ele parecia uma larva desbotada, de tão branco que era. Os cabelos loiros eram quase brancos. E o cara tinha o corpo tão forte, quanto o dele. De certa forma, era um concorrente.

Jasper torcia para que ele não tivesse interessando na _sua_ Alice.

— Senhor Whitlock. — Cumprimentou Rosalie aproximando-se sorrateiramente.

Jasper deu um pulo. Estava tão distraindo contemplando sua massagista conversando com a larva desbotada, que nem tinha notado a aproximação da ortopedista. Isabella olhou para a mulher loira e alta e franziu o cenho.

— Sua filha? — Rosalie questionou inclinando o queixo na direção da menina que a olhava de forma curiosa.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, forçando a mente a se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse Alice, e depois limpando a garganta, respondeu:

— Ah, sim. Ela quis vir aqui. — Disse dando de ombro, voltando sua atenção para Alice que agora o encarava com um olhar insondável.

Ele devolveu o olhar e sentiu o coração bater em velocidade máxima em seu peito, a medida que sua mente ficava em branco, oca.

— Quer um conselho? — Sussurrou Rosalie também olhando a massagista. Ele olhou para a mulher ao seu lado, contra a sua vontade. Sua face confusa foi o suficiente para Rosalie prosseguir. — Não haja como um idiota. E principalmente, não haja como James. — Aconselhou.

Jasper ficou ainda mais confuso, mas foi sua filha que externou a duvida.

— Que quer dizer, tia?

— Quero dizer que seu pai não deve provocá-la. Essa não é a melhor forma de iniciar uma aproximação. Não com Alice, pelo menos.

Jasper se viu imediatamente interessado. Seu rosto se acendeu de ansiedade.

— E qual a melhor forma?

— Finja que Alice é um gato. Faça ela se aproximar de você e não o contrário. Com os felinos você nunca tenta os pegar na marra. Você os deixa curiosos e pronto, eles veem até você... por curiosidade. Entendeu? — E dando uma piscadela, continuou. — Aí quando a gatinha ali estiver bem próxima, você faz um carinho na orelhinha, depois no pescoço... E logo ela vai estar ronronando na sua mão. — Aconselhou.

Jasper a fitou demoradamente, compreendendo em partes o que deveria fazer.

— Tia, a senhora está falando de gatinho-miau ou de como meu pai vai namorar ela? — Isabella perguntou confusa.

Rosalie e Jasper soltaram uma gargalhada.

— Dos dois, querida. Dos dois. — Respondeu Rosalie.

— Sabe... — Começou Jasper. — Eu sei dos que gatos gostam, em teoria. Mas e ela?

— Adivinhe. — Rosalie disse revirando os olhos.

O belo homem moveu a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Definitivamente ele não tinha compreendido, mas não tinha como inquerir mais se as respostas iriam continuar sombrias.

Jasper observou novamente Alice. E essa ainda o encarava. Só que agora ele podia ver nitidamente um sentimento de decepção. Entretanto, parecia que ela já esperava por isso. Era também uma expressão de resignação. O psicólogo não tinha a menor noção do porque ela estava decepcionada, mas algo lhe dizia que era com ele. O que era uma grande loucura, não? Entretanto, a sensação não passava e ele sentia o coração quebrar com a possibilidade de alguma forma, mesmo inconsciente, a estar fazendo infeliz.

Mas então, lhe ocorreu que talvez o motivo da tristeza dela fosse justamente a presença daquele homem que continuava falando sem parar.

— Quando você disse para não agir como ele, você quis dizer que...? — Inqueriu deixando a pergunta solta no ar.

— Quero dizer que esse James é um idiota e que vive implicando com Alice, apontando os defeitos dela, pensando que vai conseguir se aproximar.

Jasper sentiu o peito borbulhar de raiva. Ele precisava agir.

— Vem, filha. — Disse arrastando a criança pela mão e se aproximando finalmente do objeto do seu interesse.

A medida que se aproximava, ele podia ouvir a conversa que ambos tinha. Alice, enfim, desviando os olhos dos dele. E ele não gostou dessa perda de contato.

— Estou esperando, meu anjo. — Dizia James.

— Eu já disse que não sou o seu anjo e gostaria muito que você parasse com isso. — Pontuou Alice de forma séria. — E definitivamente você está perdendo seu tempo. Não vou atendê-lo. Não mais, pelo menos.

— É seu dever. — Exigiu.

— Como o senhor faz tanta questão de pontuar, não estou tendo competência para curá-lo. Então, a parti de agora, o senhor está direcionado ao Senhor Carlisle. Ou a Senhorita Rosalie, se preferir.

— Mas eu paguei. É falta de ética receber e não cumprir com a sua parte, meu anjo.

Alice bufou novamente com a menção do "meu anjo".

— Eu cumpri, Senhor James. Faz cinco meses que o senhor vem aqui. E o senhor só pagou pelo primeiro mês. De lá para cá venho prestando serviços gratuitamente em nome do meu compromisso. Sendo que desde o principio deixei claro para o senhor que caso não estivesse vendo resultado, era para procurar outro profissional e até mesmo de outra especialidade. E ao invés de perder seu tempo comigo discutindo, recomendo que se se aprece antes que perca a hora da sua consulta.

Jasper que tinha escutado tudo, ainda se aproximando, sentiu o coração afundar. James e ele estavam interessados nela. E estavam fazendo uso da mesma desculpa deplorável. Sentindo vontade de se chutar, e finalmente compreendendo o conselho da ortopedista, ele continuou caminhando a medida que tomava sua decisão.

— E qual a parte do "não quero outro profissional, eu quero você", você não entendeu?

— Talvez a parte do "se eu sou tão incompetente, porque o senhor insiste em ser atendido por mim"?

— Talvez se você aceitasse jantar comigo eu te explicasse os meus motivos. — Propôs James com um olhar malicioso.

— De novo isso? — Irritou-se, Alice. — Definitivamente, não, senhor James. Nada de jantares. A nossa relação paciente-massagista já está complicada do jeito que está. Deus me livre de partilha mais momento com o senhor. E se me der licença... — Disse já se afastando. Contudo, ele a segurou pelo braço, fazendo a parar.

Jasper apressou os passos. Precisava chegar rápido e tirar aquelas patas de cima da sua massagista.

— Não. Eu não dou... — Começou Alice, mas parou quando a voz de Jasper soou potente e profunda.

— Creio que a Senhorita Alice já te disse tudo que precisava. — Rosnou Jasper, tirando as mãos de James com um safanão.

O homem o olhou com desprezo.

— Com licença. Estou conversando com ela, não com você. — Falou com a voz ameaçadora.

James e Jasper agora estavam de frente um para o outro. Quase colando narizes. A testosterona preenchendo o ambiente, anunciando uma briga de dois machos que batalhavam pela mesma fêmea. Era como dois animais na selva. Os olhos faiscavam.

— Não. Você já conversou tudo que precisava com ela. — Jasper disse de forma enfática. — Agora vire-se e suma. Tenho certeza que tudo que ela tinha para dizer, ela já falou. Seja um cavalheiro e aceite.

James inflou o peito e já levantava a mão para dar um empurrão no rival, quando Alice intercedeu.

— Senhores, por favor. James, se você insistir, posso chamar a policia. Caso esteja tão insatisfeito comigo, pode abrir um processo junto ao Conselho dos Doutores Quiropráticos. E eu terei o imenso prazer de mostrar os infinitos relatórios que fiz lhe encaminhando para outros profissionais e que você fez questão de ignorar. E Senhor Jasper, acho que estamos no nosso horário, não?

Jasper olhou para baixo. Ela mal chegava a altura do seu peito. Desviou os olhos para a altura do quadril dela e viu sua filha com os olhos arregalados, assustados. Sentiu-se mal.

— Sim. Claro. — Respondeu ele sendo arrastado por Alice para dentro da sala dela. Isabella seguiu para dentro rapidamente.

Olhou para trás e viu James que o fitava com raiva. Sorriu para ele com humor. Quando virou-se encontrou o olhar intenso de Alice. E com a decisão tomada, respirou fundo. Ele definitivamente não queria ser como James.

.

.

.

_Então, pessoal, fico feliz que estejam me acompanhando e deixando reviews. E agradeço pela dica das correções ortográfica. Quem ver algum outro erro, me avise para que possa corrigir. Beijocas a todos._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Atitude Nobre**

— Eu não preciso que ninguém me defenda. Sei fazer isso perfeitamente, Senhor Jasper.

— Claro que sabe. — Concordou, seriamente.

Ela o olhou, desconfiada.

— Então porque se meteu no meio?

— Não podia suportar o ver sendo tão insensível com você. Doía em mim.

— Doía em você? — Questionou ela confusa. E então sua face se iluminou. — Ah, sim. Compreendo. As suas dores lombares, claro. Queria que eu resolvesse logo o impasse para que as massagens começassem. — Virou-se e caminhou para uma pia que ficava na parede oposta ao homem. — Pode se despir, Senhor Jasper, para começarmos.

— Não. — Respondeu ele.

Ela virou-se abruptamente estudando as feições masculinas.

— Não? Não o quê? — Inqueriu confusa.

— Não vou fazer massagem hoje. — Respondeu olhando para os próprios pés. A filha dele estava confusa, mas manteve-se calada.

— Gostaria então de outro profissional? — Ela ofereceu.

— Não. É que... — Respirou fundo. Levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos dela que tinham um misto de sentimentos: confusão, curiosidade e decepção. — Eu preciso lhe contar a verdade.

— Verdade? Que verdade? — Disse levantando apenas uma sobrancelha.

— As minhas dores passaram na primeira semana. Para ser mais exato, na segunda massagem.

— Mas o senhor...

— Eu sei. E me sinto desprezível por isso. Não sou tão diferente daquela larva desbotada.

— Larva...? — Ela iria questionar o apelido estranho, mas balançou a cabeça, decidida que aquilo não era de relevância. — _Tá_. Do que você está falando afinal? Se sua dor tinha sumido, porque você continuou insistindo?

— Por que... Não parece obvio? O que faz um homem agir como idiota?

— Eu... Eu... — Ela gaguejou, sem saber o que dizer.

— Não sabe o que dizer, eu sei. — Disse dando de ombros.

Isabella olhando para o pai, inqueriu:

— Pai, você não disse para eu não dizer que o senhor gosta dela? Então porque o senhor está fazendo isso? — Cochichou.

Finalmente Alice se deu conta da presença a mais dentro da sala. E olhando para a menina, perguntou.

— Sua filha?

Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— Isabella. — Apresentou-se a menina, estendendo a mão.

Ela devolveu o gesto, apertando delicadamente a mão pequenina.

— Prazer, Isabella. Veio acompanhar seu pai? — A menina confirmou com um movimento exagerado da cabeça, fazendo Alice abrir um sorriso sincero. Jasper teve a certeza que nunca viu sorriso mais belo que aquele. — E sua mãe? — Questionou, mas arrependeu-se quando viu a face da menina ficar tensa.

— Sou viúvo. — Murmurou Jasper em resposta.

Alice levantou os olhos e fitou o homem a sua frente. Um brilho diferente nos olhos femininos.

— Não queria ser indelicada. — Desculpou-se.

— Que nada. — Dispensou Isabella. — Faz muito tempo. Eu tinha três anos. Nem me lembro direito. — E depois, mudando de assunto como só uma criança consegue, Isabella convidou: — A senhora não quer ir ao cinema com a gente?

— Eu... — Alice queria recusar, mas não conseguia verbalizar as palavras. Não olhando a face tão esperançosa daquela menina. Decidiu então que iria contar com o destino e com a memória fraca infantil. — Aceito, mas não agora. Que tal no próximo feriado?

A menina deu um pulo, batendo as mãozinhas de tanta felicidade.

— Combinado.

— Vamos. — Chamou Jasper, puxando a filha pela mão.

— Senhor Jasper, posso falar com o senhor um minuto? — Perguntou Alice com hesitação.

Ele olhou para ela e aquiesceu.

— Filha, me espera lá fora? — Isabella não respondeu, apenas correu sumindo pelo corredor. — Pode falar.

— Obrigada. — Agradeceu a morena. — Pela sinceridade e pelo gesto.

Ele sorriu. Não era algo feliz, no entanto. Afinal, ele tinha jogado para o alto a única coisa que ligava ele a ela. E sem essa desculpa, era certo que nunca mais a veria. Sabia que quando ela deixou a ida ao cinema para o próximo feriado, era contando com o esquecimento infantil. E isso seria fácil, tendo em vista que o próximo feriado ocorreria em dois meses. Muito tempo. E tempo o suficiente para sua filha esquecer.

— Era o certo a fazer. — Deu de ombros.

Ela lhe sorriu e estendeu a mão. Ele apertou brevemente, mas sentindo a necessidade de ao menos uma vez sentir o gosto da pele dela, ele levou as costas da mão dela a sua boca e plantou um beijo. Ela cheirava a rosa e mel. Mas poderia ser por causa do sabonete liquido que ela usava.

Alice ofegou com o gesto. E sorrindo, observou o homem ir embora, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Contudo, Jasper e Alice descobriram rapidamente que tinham subestimado a empolgação de Isabella. A menina logo descobriu o telefone da clinica onde Alice tinha seu consultório de massoterapia e todos os dias, ela ligava para a mesma. Os convites eram infinitos:

"_Quer ir a minha escolinha falar sobre a profissão da senhora?_"

"_Hoje o papai fez lasanha, a senhora não quer vir comer com a gente?_"

"_Meu pai disse que vai se atrasar no trabalho, a senhora não poderia vir ficar comigo e com meu amigo Edward?_"

Alice acabou aceitando ir à escola da menina e sentada numa carteira rodeada por crianças e uma professora amável, explicou tudo quanto podia da sua profissão e o que a levara trabalhar com massagens. E também acabou aceitando ficar com a menina, enquanto o pai dela não chegava. Só não contava que ele já tinha chegado e que tinha sido pego de surpresa pela artimanha da filha.

A ideia que uma criança de dez anos estava sozinha com outra criança da mesma idade, tinha feito Alice sair correndo da clinica. Tudo bem que o convite tinha vindo a calhar, já que James não tinha parado de procurá-la na clinica sempre com gracinhas depreciativas. E sair de lá, ao final da tarde, correndo, evitou que ela visse a fuça daquele folgado mais uma vez.

Quando chegou ao endereço citado pela menina, ela caminhou até a porta envernizada e deu duas batidinhas. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando pela porta apareceu o pecado encarnado em um metro e noventa e que atendia pelo nome de Jasper?

Ela estava pasma. E ele mais ainda.

— Alice? — Exclamou ele, surpreso. — Algum problema? — Questionou ele pasmo.

Ela o olhou tentando absorver alguma coisa. Por fim, sentiu-se furiosa. Ele estava usando a própria filha para brincar com a cara da gordinha ali. Porque obviamente um homem tão lindo e perfeito como aquele só queria uma coisa: tirar onda para cima dela.

_Que covarde_. — Pensou consigo.

— Eu só vim aqui porque Isabella me ligou. Mas pelo visto, ela estava equivocada. Com licença. — Disse ela com raiva contida, virando-se para ir embora.

— Alice, espere. — Gritou ele. Como ela não o ouviu e continuou caminhando para o carro, Jasper gritou para Isabella. — Isabella Mary Whitlock, o que foi que você aprontou dessa vez?

Alice parou e olhou para trás. Jasper saía andando pela grama com um pano manchado de massa de tomate na mão e uma expressão assassina. Do jardim do vizinho apareceu Isabella, pálida feito cera.

— Nada, paizinho. — Disse a menina.

Edward logo surgiu e colocou a menina atrás do seu corpo. O rapazinho era só uns poucos centímetros maior que a menina, no entanto, pela sua postura era claro que ele iria defendê-la.

— Foi ideia minha, senhor.

— Ideia sua? Vá para sua casa, Edward. Isabella, vamos para a nossa que precisamos ter uma conversa séria. — Disse driblando facilmente o menino e pegado a mão da filha, puxando-a para dentro de casa. A menina deixou seu corpo ser arrastado pelo pai, acenando constrangida para o amigo. — Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer para você, Isabella, que não é para usar o telefone a menos que seja uma emergência? Esquece. Ainda mais para ela. Ela não quer ver minha fuça e daqui para frente nem a sua. Amanhã mesmo dou um jeito de cortar o telefone aqui de casa. E vou ter uma conversinha com a Senhora Elizabeth e o Senhor Antony para darem um jeito no acesso telefônico da casa deles...

Alice acompanhou toda a cena que por si só tinha sido clara o bastante. Jasper não era o mentor do plano. E sim, sua filha. Ela tinha sido injusta.

Mas não fora por motivo leviano. Ela estava tão acostumada com as pessoas tentarem manipulá-la, achando que o fato dela ser fora dos padrões de beleza também significava que ela era um idiota que tinha que aceitar tudo, de todos, que ela sempre se irritava ao menor sinal de manipulação. Estava cansada de ser chacota de brincadeiras. As memórias da adolescência e do período da faculdade e as intermináveis brincadeiras que no inicio pareciam banais e depois acabam com ela sendo motivo de zombaria de todos, ainda eram vividas na sua memória. O que _sua mãe_ fazia com ela, era ainda mais vívidas...

Contudo, ela afastou isso e correu para desfazer a injustiça.

— Espere, Senhor Jasper. Não faça nada com a menina. Espere.

Jasper estava ainda esbravejando, quase entrando pela porta quando se deu conta que Alice ainda estava lá o olhando suplicante. Ele sentiu-se lívido.

— Olha, Alice. Eu realmente peço desculpas. Não sei o que ela fez, mas prometo que isso não vai...

— Ela me convidou para vir aqui. — Precipitou-se, sentindo o coração disparar. Todos os seus sentidos alertando que ela estava baixando a guarda e que a qualquer momento se arrependeria como se arrependeu nas outras vezes. — Por isso, vim. Pensei que seria só eu e ela. Ela tinha dito que o Senhor se atrasaria e que não queria ficar sozinha... — Respirando fundo, ela sentiu a necessidade de defender a criança. — Não fique bravo com ela, sim? É só uma criança. Crianças aprontam mesmo, não?

Jasper desviou os olhos de Alice e olhou a filha de modo intenso, sério.

— Para o cantinho do castigo. Já. Dez minutos. — Ordenou, soltando a mão da menina. Isabella fitou o pai por meio segundo e correu para dentro. Sem choro, sem drama. Apenas obedeceu como sempre fazia quando sabia que era justo um castigo. — Desculpe por isso. Não queria causar transtorno algum. — Desculpou-se. — Gostaria de entrar? — Convidou esperançoso.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido. Não estava assim tão pronta para continuar com a guarda baixa por muito tempo, mas ponderou. Se voltasse para o trabalho teria que aguentar a criatura que fazia questão de depreciá-la. E se voltasse para casa, teria que enfrentar, mais cedo do que estava acostumada, o seu inferno pessoal. Analisando por esse ângulo, era muito melhor ficar ali.

— Claro. — Aceitou com um sorriso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Filme de Terror é para os fracos**

A casa dele era acolhedora, notou Alice. Tinha um ar de paz constante que ficava ainda mais evidente pelo cheiro de limpeza. A sala era simples. O sofá era convidativo ao relaxamento. A televisão era de um modelo antigo, daqueles com um tubo de imagens bem pronunciado. Algumas bonecas estavam no chão, mas de modo organizado.

— Não ligue para bagunça. — Jasper disse, seguindo por um pequeno corredor tangente a sala. — Mas Bella gosta de brincar aqui com as bonecas dela. — Alice deu um sorriso tímido para ele. — E eu estava fazendo a janta, sabe.

A menção ao fato trouxe uma preocupação nítida na face dela.

— Você não vai bater nela, não é? — Certificou-se.

Ele soltou um riso.

— Não. Ela só vai ficar uns minutinhos no cantinho do castigo para meditar nas artes que anda fazendo. — Garantiu.

Foi impossível não reparar na bagunça da cozinha. Tinha molho de tomate por quase toda a mesa. De uma panela, bolhas de água explodiam no ar e voltavam para dentro da mesma o tempo todo. E num liquidificador estava uma coisa amarelada e espumante. Jasper virou-se envergonhado para ela e coçou o queixo de modo nervoso.

— Como disse, estava fazendo a janta. — Desculpou-se, caminhando para a panela borbulhante e colocando uma quantidade generosa de macarrão de gravata. — Você aceita jantar conosco? — Ofereceu pegando uma panela na mesa com molho vermelho.

— Obrigada. Só queria saber se vai ficar tudo bem com a criança. — Disse de modo meio introspectivo.

Ele parou por meio segundo, e a observou. Ela parecia tensa. Olhava o relógio de pulso com um misto de ansiedade e pesar. E de vez em quando, ela olhava para os lados de forma bem discreta, como se tentasse absorver e desfrutar de algo muito agradável.

Ele analisou isso. Talvez ela realmente estivesse temerosa pela sua filha. Era normal pais solteiros acabarem sendo cruéis com os filhos. Às vezes por falta de experiências, às vezes por culpá-las pela solidão.

— Eu sou psicólogo, Alice. Sei que não se educa uma criança com tapas ou brigas. Isso não faz bem a ninguém. Aliás, qualquer tipo de inferno não faz bem. — Garantiu.

Alice pareceu relaxar com aquilo. Contudo, houve alguma coisa no que ele disse que pareceu mexer com ela a ponto de emocioná-la.

Não demorou para que Isabella aparecesse segurando a barra da camiseta, envergonhada. Contudo, logo a menina se soltou e conversava com a massagista com empolgação falando dos desenhos que gostava e de como tinha sido seu dia na escolinha. Alice escutava tudo, encantada.

Não mais encantada que Jasper estava. Enquanto ele cozinhava o macarrão e colocava o suco de laranja para gelar, ele observou a interação das duas, fascinado. Ele nunca tinha visto sua filha mais feliz que essa noite. E nunca tinha escutando tanto a voz de Alice — que se parecia tão feliz quanto, a ponto de esquecer o relógio de pulso.

Quando finalmente o jantar estava pronto, Alice hesitou, mas acabou aceitando comer com eles.

— Que macarrão engraçado. — Ela comentou, mastigando com o cenho franzido.

— É o meu predileto. — Garantiu Isabella com a boca cheia.

— Filha, os modos. — Reprovou Jasper, rindo. E depois, virando-se para Alice, apresentou. — É como se fosse uma lasanha de macarrão, sabe. Uma camada de macarrão, uma de abacaxi moído, outro de macarrão e por cima de tudo um molho branco com catupiry. Bom, não é?

— Mais que bom. — Aprovou ela. — Acho que nunca comi algo tão...

— Tão... O que? — Questionou ele em expectativa.

— Diferente e bom. — Respondeu pegando mais uma garfada.

Jasper sentia como se estivesse sonhando. Na hora e meia que ela ficou na casa dele, ele soube mais dela do que em todo o tempo que tinha se apegado a desculpa das dores lombares. Ele agora sabia que ela odiava novelas. Mas adorava seriados, em geral. E que também os colecionava na sua casa. Contudo, o tipo de gostos dela não foi a única coisa que ele absorveu.

Ela também tinha um bom coração e um senso de justiça muito apurado. Conversava com propriedade sobre os fatos do cotidiano que ela desaprovava. E ela sempre tinha uma visão das coisas que impressionava a ele. Eram coisas que ele nunca tinha pensado, contudo, faziam sentido. Como, por exemplo, os livros que ela lia. Ela defendia a teoria que as incríveis histórias só eram feitas para que o autor expulsasse os próprios demônios pessoais ou então para que realizassem um grande sonho que na vida real seria impossível.

Jasper escutava tudo que ela falava, com encantamento. Sua mente agradecendo a arte da filha que tinha trago para sua casa a mulher mais linda de toda a face da terra. Seu coração, bobo e apaixonado, torcendo para que essa fosse apenas a primeira vez de muitas vezes que teria a massagista a sua frente. A esperança de poder voltar a cortejá-la tinha adquirido forças novamente.

— Fica mais um pouco, Alice. A gente vai assistir um dos seriados que você gosta. Já viu Divisão Criminal — The Closer?

Ela sorriu nervosa. Após o jantar, ela tinha voltado a ficar tensa e parecia que estava se preparando para enfrentar uma guerra.

— Eu realmente tenho que ir. Quem sabe outro dia.

Jasper olhava para dentro dos olhos dela, tentando entender os segredos ocultos ali. Não estava feliz ao ver a tristeza no olhar dela — que tinha começado a pouco. E também não estava feliz que ela fosse embora. Ele tinha que garantir que ainda poderia vê-la em outras circunstâncias.

— Tudo bem. Mas você tem que me dar sua palavra de honra que nos veremos outras vezes. — Provocou, de modo gentil. — Lembro que minha filha te convidou a ir ao cinema. — Sugeriu de modo sutil.

Alice suspirou, a face tensa.

— Não sou uma boa pessoa para ter como companhia, senhor Jasper.

Ele estranhou. Estava disposto a contradizer aquilo.

— Duvido muito.

— Eu sou... — Suspirou. — Complicada. A minha vida é complicada. — Respondeu de modo misterioso.

Ele riu e pegou a mão dela. Olhando para ela, começou a brincar com os dedos dela, se aproximando lentamente.

— Não vejo como a sua vida possa ser complicada. Se não quer, é só dizer. Não precisa inventar desculpas.

A respiração dela estava acelerada com a aproximação dele. O cheiro dela adentrando no seu sistema, assim como o dele, era capturado pelo olfato dela.

De fato, para Jasper, nada poderia ser complicado para Alice. Linda e doce como ela era, devia ter o mundo aos seus pés ao menos sinal de que desejava.

— Eu tenho uma vida que eu não desejo a ninguém. Seria egoísmo obrigar alguém a viver a mesma vida que eu. — Declarou, o mistério ficou ainda mais pronunciado.

Ele passou o braço pela cintura dela e ela ficou tão vermelha que parecia que iria ter um treco, a qualquer momento. Ainda com a mão dela nas suas, ele encurvou o corpo, aproximando do rosto dela.

— Egoísmo é não deixar que alguém a viva. Egoísmo é não se deixar viver.

E então toda a intenção dele estava em seus olhos. Alice retirou a mão dela da dele, e espalmando as duas mãos no peitoral largo, ela bloqueou a restante da aproximação.

— Até algum dia. — Falou, já virando-se em seus calcanhares.

Jasper a observou adentrando o carro com o coração aos pulos. Tinha sido por muito pouco. Sua mente nublada demais para conseguir analisar a bela mulher que sumia pela rua.

(...)

Alice respirou fundo fitando a porta da própria casa. Tinha se atrasado e sabia que isso acarretaria mais problemas do que era o seu costume. As chantagens emocionais a estavam esperando assim que ela abrisse a porta. E com elas os xingamentos, as doenças inventadas, as dores inexistentes. Contudo, isso ainda era preferível a encontrar os problemas materializados quando sua mãe cansada de apenas interpretar, conseguia se auto machucar para chamar ainda mais a atenção.

Abrindo a porta, observou a hall de entrada todo escuro. O cheiro de urina levemente disfarçado pelo cheiro de limpeza. Era como entrar num filme de terror que nunca acaba. E pior ainda, que ninguém acredita. Nem mesmo seu pai. Embora este tenha pedido o divórcio há anos justamente por não aguentar mais todos os melodramas inventados por Esmeralda.

Atravessou o corredor e acompanhou as luzes acesas, querendo que aquela fosse a ultima vez que viveria uma cena de terror psicológico. As vozes estavam na cozinha. Ela viu primeiramente a figura esguia da enfermeira agachada no chão, recolhendo os estilhaços de uma vasilha de cerâmica que estava misturado a salada de fruta desperdiçada.

— Eu disse que quero comer sorvete. Não essa coisa sem gosto.

— A senhora sabe que não pode comer doces, Dona Esme. O seu diabetes...

— Sua bruaca, porque não me mata logo, sua infeliz? Eu vou te denunciar para a polícia, isso sim. Você me deixa passar fome. Quero ver. Você vai apodrecer na cadeia.

Alice agradecia por Leah ser tão calma com sua mãe. Ela mesma já não suportava mais aquele tipo de conduta da mãe e se questionava todos os dias, como conseguia se manter controlada e não arrebentar de fato a cabeça da progenitora. Imagens violentas não lhe faltavam. Mas o bom senso e o discernimento que ninguém a compreenderia refreavam seus atos.

— Isso não é verdade. — Retrucou calmamente, a enfermeira, levantando-se. — Só não dou as guloseimas que a senhora insiste em comer. Mas sempre sirvo várias refeições saudáveis...

— Você não me serve nada, sua bandida. Nada. Você me deixar passar fome. Vou te denunciar.

Alice adentrou a cozinha quase limpa e fitou a mãe na cadeira de roda esbravejando até ficar com o rosto vermelho. Respirando fundo, chamou a atenção delas para sua presença.

— Olá, Leah. Olá, mamãe. — As duas a olharam. Leah com um alívio tão grande que parecia que iria chorar e Esme com uma determinação austera. — Pode ir, Leah. Eu cuido das coisas daqui para frente.

Leah correu, louca para sair daquele filme de terror ao mesmo tempo em que lamentava por uma pessoa tão boa quanto Alice vivê-lo silenciosamente.

Esme era portadora da Síndrome de Münchhausen desde sempre. Infelizmente, esse era o tipo de coisa que só quem convive, percebe. Ou então um médico que seja extremamente atento como o Dr. Swan. Contudo, não era uma doença. Era apenas um distúrbio emocional que a fazia forjar doenças e sintomas, sem nenhum beneficio aparente, embora o objetivo fosse sempre o mesmo: chamar atenção e conquistar a piedade.

No caso de Alice, esse teatro também servia para aprisionar ela a mãe. Toda vez que ela tentava seguir seu caminho, a condição da sua mãe piorava. O pior é que em meio a tantos dramas, era difícil saber quando o problema era real e quando era teatral. O que foi o caso há cinco anos, quando Alice decidiu seguir seu caminho e sua mãe num estado de extremo nervosismo acabou tendo um AVC e desde então, não andava mais.

Não foram poucas as vezes que Alice tentara levar a mãe à reabilitação da fisioterapia. Mas quando sua mãe percebia a melhora, ela simplesmente batia o pé e se recusava a prosseguir com o tratamento. Sem a colaboração dela, simplesmente ficava impossível fazer qualquer coisa.

Por fim, Alice acabava tirando a mãe da fisioterapia, porque esta não permitia nada. Pior ainda, era que Alice era taxada como a filha que não queria a melhora da mãe. Não eram poucos os vizinhos e amigos que faziam questão de alfinetar a massagista dizendo que ela não colaborava, sendo que a verdade não podia estar mais distante. Esme sabia que se melhorasse e voltasse a andar por conta própria, perderia a única vantagem concreta de controlar as pessoas a sua volta; de fazê-las suas reféns emocionais.

— Apareceu, né, sua cadela. Qual é a sua afinal de contas? Ela me bate. Eu já disse isso. Porque ainda não a demitiu?

Alice suspirou, ainda escutando impropérios da mãe. Sabia que não era verdade a acusação. Até hoje a casa era munida secretamente de câmaras escondidas e as filmagens sempre eram checadas. Leah nunca levantara um único dedo contra sua mãe.

— Você está me ouvindo? Ela deslocou o meu braço. Estou morrendo de dor aqui. Meu ombro está todo fora do lugar, por causa dela. É esse tipo de profissional que você deixa com a sua mãe? Porque me odeia tanto? — Prosseguia a senhora.

Alice tentava bloquear tudo, mas era difícil. Cada dia era mais complicado que o outro. A verdade é que Alice sabia o que a mãe queria. Ela queria que ela demitisse a enfermeira e ficasse trancafiada dentro de casa, cuidando dela. Uma vez Alice chegou a abandonar tudo e fez o que a mãe queria. A mulher sossegou apenas por um mês. Depois o inferno conseguiu ficar ainda pior.

Filme de terror, definitivamente era para os fracos. Alice vivia num filme de terror na vida real.

Sua única fuga eram os cursos de um mês ou dois que ela vivia se inscrevendo. Passar algumas semanas fora de casa era tudo que ela conseguia, e mesmo assim, já era uma grande coisa. Entretanto, ela sempre enfrentava uma carga maior quando retornava. Fosse porque realmente estava piorando, fosse porque ela já estava tão cansada que até um grão de nada parecia pesar uma tonelada.

Alice não fora sempre gorda. Ela sempre fora de estrutura óssea avantajada, sim. E houve uma época que ela pode ser considerada magra. Porém, o desgaste emocional tinha que ser compensado com alguma coisa, e acaba sendo a comida.

Enquanto sua mãe esbravejava como fazia todas as noites, Alice seguiu seu ritual. Deu banho na mãe, na cadeira de banhos. Depois a vestiu. Fez as massagens desnecessárias que era obrigada a fazer todos os dias. E que caso não fizesse, Esme continuaria resmungando e esbravejando dizendo que estava com dor e que Alice era cruel e que deveria matá-la, já que estava cansada dela (Esse era o momento que Alice respondia apenas: "Não sou nenhuma assassina para te matar, mamãe."). Depois tentou servir um jantar saudável. E como sempre, sua mãe não comeu. Por fim, entre deixar a mãe passando fome e permitir que ela comesse bobagens, Alice acabou dando a mãe o que ela queria no momento: um "x" tudo.

Depois como previsto, era a hora de fazer chás digestivos e dar remédios como _bromoprida_ porque a mãe não conseguia esperar a digestão ser feita e acabava com mais resmungos dizendo que estava passando mal.

E quando finalmente Alice se deitou para dormir, ela não pode. Da mesma forma que ela nunca podia. Sua mãe simplesmente lutava contra o sono de todas as formas possíveis. E Esme já estava tão acostumada com todos os _benzodiazepínicos_ como _diazepam_ e outros, que o remédio já não surtia efeito.

Alice acaba praticamente virando a noite em claro, porque toda hora sua mãe inventava algo. Num momento dizia que queria ir ao banheiro (Esme se recusava a usar fralda geriátrica afirmando que a mesma lhe causava brotoejas), noutro momento, dizia que estava _morrendo_ de sede, mas não bebia mais que um gole de água. Outra hora afirmava que estava com dores nas pernas e novamente Alice tinha que fazer massagens nos membros inferiores dela. E depois afirmava que estava com fome em plena quatro horas da madrugada. E esse era o único momento que sua mãe aceitava comida saudável, porque era justamente o tipo de comida que demorava mais tempo para ser preparado, mantendo Alice o mais longe possível da cama que desejava adormecer.

Quando o dia finalmente amanhecia, a massagista estava sempre mais quebrada e cansada que na noite anterior. Há mais de cinco anos ela não sabia o que era dormir uma noite inteira. Quando dormia, era apenas duas horas dividida em vários cincos minutos. E se Alice não atendesse sua mãe, a mulher fazia questão de urinar no colchão ou onde estivesse. Era a sua forma de punir a filha por não a ter atendido prontamente.

E era por causa de tudo isso que Alice tinha certeza que nunca poderia se envolver com ninguém. Nenhuma pessoa conseguiria ser feliz com uma vida daquelas. E tudo que ela menos queria, era infligir esse inferno a mais alguém. Se para ela já estava insuportável, imagine para quem não tinha nenhum laço afetivo? Seria ainda pior, com toda certeza.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Homem Quando Ama, Não Dá Escolha**

Jasper acordou sorrindo. Fitou o teto, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, sem coragem de sair da cama, com medo que as lembranças se espatifassem caso se mexesse. Tivera um sonho maravilhoso. Um sonho que misturava a noite anterior e o jantar caseiro que tivera ao lado da filha e da mulher mais linda que ele algum dia viu, com um futuro desejado. No sonho ele tinha um braço na cintura dela e a outra mão estava agarrada firmemente na nuca feminina. E ela não o afastou quando ele se aproximou como aconteceu no fim do jantar. Pelo contrário. Tinha ficado na ponta dos pés para facilitar o contato dos lábios. Fora o beijo mais gostoso que ele tinha experimentado. O sonho fora tão vívido que ele podia sentir os lábios formigando como se ainda a tivesse beijando.

Sorriu ainda mais, revelando os dentes alinhados e fechou os olhos com um suspiro. Queria voltar a dormir para continuar sonhando. Mas um pensamento lhe ocorreu: O sonho poderia se tornar realidade. As esperanças estavam renovadas. Ela estivera na casa dele e aceitara o convite. Relutante, claro. Mas aceitara.

O pensamento foi tão estimulante que ele pulou da cama, deixando o lençol de lado. Correu para o banheiro e tomou o banho mais rápido que conseguiu. Tudo milimetricamente planejado na sua mente. Ele acordaria a filha e enquanto ela se arrumasse, ele prepararia o café da manhã deles: panquecas doces com queijo e um café bem forte. Depois que chegasse ao trabalho, ligaria para ela.

Essa era a parte difícil. Não a parte de ligar, mas, sim, a parte de esperar. Contudo, o bom senso o alertava que ela deveria estar dormindo ainda. Ela tinha um rosto tão lindo que provavelmente era daquelas que zelava pela integridade das oito horas de sono. De repente, uma curiosidade sobre ela surgiu, o fazendo questionar sobre os hábitos caseiros dela.

Ele mal podia esperar para chegar às oito horas, que era quando ele sabia que começava os atendimentos na clinica onde ela tinha um consultório.

(...)

— Então essa é sua opinião? — Questionou Samuel intrigado. — Olha, não é que eu esteja duvidando... Mas não sei. Minha intuição diz...

Jasper o interrompeu.

— _Tá_. Vai lá dentro novamente, vou ver o que mais posso dizer sobre o caso. — Resmungou com impaciência.

Jasper esperava que quando chegasse ao distrito policial, ele tivesse uma manhã sossegada como acontecia todos os dias. Mas pelo visto, a vida estava zombando dele. Os policiais tinham conseguindo chegar a uma pista do assassinato de um figurão da politica. Só que o cara que parecia ser mandante do crime era um empresário, de alto renome na sociedade. Jasper já tinha dado seu parecer na primeira fase do interrogatório, mas pelo visto, estavam duvidando da capacidade dele. Tudo bem que ele estava meio distraído — sua mente na ligação que gostaria de fazer para Alice — mas ele não era um garoto nas fraldas. E sabia avaliar bem um caráter.

Dentro da sala de monitoramento, ele acompanhou a nova rodada de interrogatório. Dessa vez era Emmett que entrava com uma cara de quem cometeria um assassinato. As mesmas perguntas foram feitas. E a respostas eram inalteradas. O empresário presente não se abalava nem um pouco. Estava totalmente controlado emocionalmente. Entretanto, tinha algo dentro do olhar dele que fazia Jasper insistir em sua avaliação.

Inclinou-se no microfone e falou, sabendo que seria ouvido no ponto eletrônico que Emmett usava.

— Emm, quero que use uma abordagem diferente. Tem como conversar com ele bobagem corriqueiras, sei lá? Algo relacionado a família e laços afetivos? — E depois acrescentando, falou: — Faça parecer uma conversa natural, okei?

Emmett soltou a pasta na mesa e puxou a cadeira. Seu semblante se suavizando.

— Okei. Desculpe o mal entendido, Senhor Paul Lahote. Mas as perguntas são de praxe, sabe? E hoje não estou de muito bom humor. Minha namorada está brigando comigo e me colocando contra a parede para que eu me case com ela. — Comentou casualmente.

Paul olhou para ele, apático.

— Normal isso. Mulheres são sentimentais, mesmo.

— Pois é. E minha irmã é contra, sabe? Já não sou muito ligado na minha namorada, e para ajudar, minha família não ajuda. Mas me diga, sei que o senhor tem uma noiva. Ela não te põe contra a parede, não?

— Não.

— Então me dá a receita. — Brincou o policial.

— Ela tem alguma coisa que você queira? — Perguntou Paul sem real interesse. Emmett deu de ombros. — Se não tem, simples: termine com ela. Se ela tiver, vai adiante...

Jasper suspirou, e inclinando-se no microfone, opinou.

— Já tenho o que preciso, Emmett.

E se levantando, saiu da sala de monitoramento, encontrando em menos de um minuto Emmett e Samuel que vinham conversar com ele.

— E então? — Questionou Samuel com certa urgência.

— Lamento, mas mantenho a minha palavra. Ele tem potencial, sim, para ter sido o mandante do crime. Ele não tem vinculo de ética ou prisões emocionais. É tudo muito simples para ele. Ou é interessante ou não é. E o que não é, pode ser descartado.

Emmett coçou o braço a depois ajeitou o cinto.

— Mas você acha que ele tenha mandado matar? — Inqueriu diretamente.

Jasper deu de ombros.

— Não sei. Isso vai depender de vocês. Mas ele tem uma personalidade que o permitiria, sim. Pode ser algo natural da personalidade... Do lado empresarial dele. Investiguem. É o que digo.

E virou-se e seguiu para sua mesa, onde tinha mais três perfis criminalísticos para ele avaliar. Atrás dele, Emmett e Samuel discutiam sobre suas investigações. Com um suspiro fitou o telefone. Agora que estava livre para ligar para ela, parecia que tinha perdido a coragem. O coração estava acelerado e as mãos frias, suavam.

_Coragem. O que pode acontecer?_ — Questionou a si mesmo. — _E ela nunca foi mal educada comigo. E teve a noite passada..._

Antes que perdesse a coragem novamente, ele pegou o telefone antigo, desses que gira o rotador para discar o número e esperou. Teve que passar por todo o processo de ser atendido pela recepcionista da clinica e depois de escutar a música irritante de espera, para ouvir a voz mais bela de todas.

— Alô.

— Alice, sou eu. Jasper. Lembra-se de mim? — Questionou de forma nervosa, pegando a caneta e desenhando aleatoriamente no bloco de notas.

Ele pode ver o sorriso na voz dela.

— Ah, claro que me lembro. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa? Isabella está bem? — Perguntou ela, preocupada.

— Não, não. — Tranquilizou com um sorriso que preenchia todo o seu ser. — Só estou ligando porque gostaria de fazer um convite.

— Convite? — A voz dela soou cautelosa. — Olha, não vai...

Ele a cortou.

— Você nem ouviu meu convite e já vai me cortar? — Perguntou ele, tentando soar bem humorado.

Ele escutou a respiração dela, um suspiro pesado.

— Não é que esteja recusando. É só que... — Suspirou ela, com a voz estranha. — Meu horário não me pertence.

Jasper franziu o cenho, fitando os desenhos sem sentido que desenhava no papel. Se lembrou que ela parecia tensa olhando para o relógio tanto quando chegou, tanto na hora de sair. Mas ele estava decidido a não desistir. E mais ainda, decidido e descobrir o motivo que a deixava tensa. Algo lhe dizia que se perguntasse o que ela quis dizer com a história do horário dela não lhe pertencer, não teria resposta alguma.

— Justamente por isso que estou dizendo que estou fazendo um convite. Se formos interpretar o que eu disse, significa que vou te convidar e você tem o direito de recusar ou não. Mas primeiro você escuta. Que tal?

— Você me parece bem espertinho, Senhor Jasper. — Comentou ela, parecendo divertida, mas com um suspiro triste, prosseguiu. — Tudo bem. Me diga. Qual o convite, então?

Jasper deixou a caneta de lado. Uma ideia lhe ocorrendo. Ele não tinha nada preparado, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

— Sábado agora é a festa de aniversário da minha filha. — Disse ele, e era verdade que Bella faria onze anos, só não era verdade que tinha uma festa agendada. — Vai ser no shopping Trevos, na ala infantil. — Ele pode perceber que ela iria negar novamente, então se adiantou. — Não me responda nada, okei? Só aparece lá, se o seu horário te pertencer no sábado. Vai ser às quatros da tarde.

Alice gaguejou sem dizer nada por quase cinco minutos, por fim com um suspiro, disse:

— Tudo bem, então.

Jasper mandou um beijo, e depois desligou. Girou três vezes a cadeira giratória. O sorriso era tão grande no seu rosto, que chegada a criar rugas em torno dos seus olhos. Alguns o olhavam, intrigados. Mas ele não se importou. Algo dentro dele dizia que ela iria no sábado, sim.

_Sábado?_ — Pensou alarmado, de repente.

Seria em cinco dias, ele tinha que correr. E detalhe. Tinha que driblar a própria filha que se achava adulta demais para ganhar festas de aniversário. Como sua filha dizia: festas eram para crianças, e ela era quase uma adolescente.

Percebendo o rolo que se enfiou, Jasper engoliu em seco. Embora ainda estivesse contente. Era um rolo que valia a pena, pois era uma chance de ter um encontro com Alice.

Afinal, homem quando ama, não dá muita escolha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Ciúme**

A gritaria da criançada era ensurdecedora. Jasper sentia que ficaria louco a qualquer momento com crianças correndo de um lado para o outro, derrubando cachorro-quente no chão, enquanto disputavam os diversos brinquedos do salão de festas infantil.

— Onde Bella se meteu? — Questionou a si mesmo.

Virou-se de um lado a outro, sem sair do lugar e suspirou com alívio ao ver uma cabeleira ruiva no meio da criançada. Focou um pouco mais e ao lado da cabeleira masculina e infantil, havia outra de cabelos compridos, não tão ruivos quanto o dele e do Edward, mas num castanho avermelhado impossível de se confundir.

Jasper tinha que agradecer a Edward mais tarde por ter convencido Bella a aceitar a festa de aniversário. E também a dona Elizabeth que tinha conseguido que a amiga e dona do local dispensasse um contrato e pegasse o dele.

— Olá. — Uma voz feminina soou atrás de Jasper fazendo-o se virar com a mão estendida e um sorriso no rosto.

Assim que fitou a mulher morena e esbelta a sua frente, seu sorriso murchou. Mas ele manteve o rosto congelado, tentando ser educado.

— Ah, olá, Leah. — E olhou para baixo e observou Jacob que olhava tudo, fascinado. — Ei, Jake. Não fique aí parado. Vai brincar.

O menino fitou Jasper por meio segundo e depois largando a mão da mãe, correu com um sorriso no rosto.

— Sabe, fiquei surpresa. — Comentou Leah estendendo o presente que estava na sua mão. — Desde o falecimento da sua esposa, você não fez nenhuma festa para sua filha.

O homem alto sorriu amarelo, mas pegou o presente, caminhando para uma mesa já abarrotada deles.

— Eu deveria investir mais nisso. — Ele comentou. — Mas realmente não tive muito animo nos últimos anos e Bella também era relutante com festas. — E virando-se para ela, gesticulou para o outro lado, onde tinha um balcão onde uma moça com um terninho de listras vermelho e branco servia os refrigerantes. — Aceita beber alguma coisa?

— Claro.

E assim as horas foram passando. Leah não desgrudava dele, conversando banalidades. E ele mantinha um olho na filha — que estava se divertido como uma criança da idade dela deveria se divertir — e outro olho na porta do local, esperando por sua Alice.

— Vamos, Jasper. Hora dos parabéns. — Disse Leah, enlaçando seu braço ao de Jasper e o conduzindo para o fundo onde uma mesa cheia de brigadeiros e beijinhos abrigava um bolo de pão de mel e cobertura de chocolate.

Sua filha parecia agora um pouco envergonhada com todas as atenções voltadas a ela. Tão envergonhada que nem levantava os olhos. Leah, como quem não queria nada, tinha uma mão no ombro do psicólogo. A mão andava desde o ombro ao pescoço, numa carícia suave. Jasper não estava atento a isso. Na verdade, ele mal percebia. Sua atenção estava plenamente voltada para sua filha e na forma como mesmo envergonhada, ela parecia feliz.

Quando os parabéns sessou, e as moças de terninho vermelho listrado com branco se aproximaram para fatiar o bolo e o distribuir, Bella levantou os olhos. E o sorriso que se formou no rosto dela ao fitar a porta foi tão grande, que Jasper se virou, em busca do motivo da felicidade da sua filha.

Na porta, Alice estava parada com o rosto tenso. Seus olhos grudados em Jasper. Ela estava linda aos olhos do psicólogo, que se desvencilhou facilmente dos braços de Leah, que só agora ele notou, e avançou a passos rápidos na direção da massagista. Ele sentiu o membro se animar ao perceber a forma como ela estava vestida. Era um vestido verde escuro que ia até a altura do joelho. O vestido era todo colado ao corpo avantajado dela. E isso fazia com que ela parecesse uma modelo de pluz size. No rosto não havia maquiagem alguma. Quer dizer, os olhos estavam destacados, como sempre. E a boca estava naturalmente rosada.

— Alice, você veio! — Regozijou, a apertando em seu braços.

Alice olhou para o teto assustada, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, enquanto era praticamente esmagada pelos braços fortes do homem a sua frente e muito mais alto que ela. Mas tudo perdeu um pouco o foco quando ele lhe beijou o pescoço. Ele até tinha mirado a bochecha dela, mas como ela esticou o pescoço, olhando para cima, ele havia lhe acertando um beijo demorado no pescoço, um pouco abaixo da orelha.

A massagista sentiu as pernas bambearem, o coração disparar, a pele arrepiar e a intimidade latejar num desejo desconhecido.

— Você me convidou. — Respondeu ela, tremula. — Ou não?

Jasper se afastou, mantendo-a segura pelo ombro e olhou bem no rosto dela. Um sorriso tão grande que a qualquer momento iria lhe rasgar a face.

— Eu tinha perdido a esperança que viria. — Ele disse, com os olhos brilhantes e uma expressão de incredulidade.

— É! Eu percebi. — Ela respondeu, voz amarga.

Ele a olhou, confuso.

— Porque você está assim? — Questionou ele, percebendo finalmente que ela parecia irritada, mas como sempre, contida.

— Olá, Leah. — Cumprimentou Alice, ignorando a pergunta e se direcionando a cuidadora que estava logo atrás de Jasper.

— Oi, Alice. Não sabia que vocês se conheciam. — Comentou Leah, casualmente.

— Vocês se conhecem? — Perguntou o psicólogo, confuso, olhando de Leah para Alice.

Elas não responderam.

Bella vinha com Edward e Jacob logo atrás, cada um trazendo um imenso pedaço de bolo numa mão e uns pares de brigadeiros na outra. Bella parou ao pé de Alice, estendendo-lhe o pedaço que estava na sua mão. O sorriso nunca saindo do seu rosto.

Alice sorriu olhando para a menina.

— Eu trouxe esse pedaço para você. — Disse Isabella estendendo o bolo na direção de Alice.

— E eu trouxe um presente para você. Vamos trocar? — Ofertou a massagista, fitando a criança.

Bella passou para Alice o pedaço de bolo e os brigadeiros para o pai, que gargalhou, enfiando na boca os cinco de uma vez. E a massagista passou para criança a caixa embrulhada em sua mão. Ela abriu o pacote com rapidez. E sorriu ainda mais quando observou o conteúdo.

— DVDs? Eu adoro DVDs. E ainda por cima da Era do Gelo. Não acredito. Meu predileto.

— Eu sei. Eu me lembro de você falando: "E também adoro DVDs". — Riu, agachando-se ao lado da criança. — Mas olhe direito. Tem Madagascar também.

Bella abraçou Alice pelo pescoço e a soltou, mostrando para Edward seu presente. Jacob se aproximou também, e assim os três ficaram discutindo o melhor dia para uma sessão pipoca.

Alice levantou-se limpando brevemente o joelho e olhou a sua volta, deixando o pedaço de bolo numa bandeja com uma das garçonetes que passava. A tensão tinha voltado a sua expressão. Ainda mais quando viu Jasper ainda próximo.

— Bom, só vim entregar o presente. Agora que já fiz, vou indo.

Jasper a segurou pelo braço, antes que ela fosse.

— Não vá. Por favor. Fique aqui. Conversa comigo.

— Você já tem com quem conversar. — Respondeu, ríspida. — Leah. — Disse ela soltando o braço e cumprimentando com um sorriso forçado a amiga.

— Ei, Alice. Espera. — Pediu Leah. Jasper parecia desolado, mas estava atento as duas, curioso para saber como elas se conheciam. — A sua... Bem. Você a deixou sozinha?

Alice parecia indulgente.

— Ao contrário de você, Leah, eu sei dos meus compromissos e responsabilidade.

— Desculpe, é que...

— Você faltou, Leah. Sem me avisar. Eu tive que desmarcar todas as minhas consultas. Não me peça desculpas agora. Por favor.

— Mas então, ela está sozinha?

— Para sua informação, não. Pelo menos para alguma coisa aquele encosto do James serve. — Falou cuspindo as palavras. Jasper não gostou de saber que James tinha intimidade suficiente para cuidar de alguma coisa de _sua_ Alice. — Agora eu realmente tenho que ir. Não quero deixar aquela criatura na minha casa mais tempo do que necessário.

E então, ela virou-se, pisando duro seguiu para o elevador. Leah tinha no rosto a expressão da vergonha.

Jasper estava confuso. Parecia que Leah trabalhava para Alice. E isso poderia ser usado a seu favor, pensou ele. Contudo, ele iria se aprofundar nisso mais tarde. Correu atrás de Alice e com habilidade conseguiu adentrar quando as portas já estavam se fechando.

Alice se olhava no espelho. Uma lágrima contida firmemente em seus olhos. Jasper a puxou para si, e ela institivamente levou as mãos ao peito dele, impondo distancia entre os corpos.

— Você realmente acha que vai sair assim? — Inqueriu Jasper com um olhar intenso.

Ela arregalou os olhos, ele lambeu os lábios. E as duas respirações ficaram suspensas quando os olhares se encontraram.

Alice sempre havia se sentindo mexida por Jasper. Ele parecia que tirava o foco dela e sua sisudez com a facilidade de um sorriso. E agora, estar diante dele, parecia que sua mente estava nublada por uma única coisa: os lábios dele.

Notou perfeitamente quando a mão dele se infiltrou em sua nuca, afastando os longos cabelos e a forma como a outra mão apertou sua cintura a puxando mais para si. Alice tentou se concentrar em todos os motivos que a impediam de se permitir ser feliz, mas a mente dela não colaborou. E tudo pareceu piorar quando o hálito dele varreu seu rosto.

Ela nunca havia beijado na vida. E pelo visto, ela saberia nesse momento qual era a sensação. Os lábios grossos deles se entreabriram à medida que se aproximava dos dela. O calor emanava dele em ondas que aqueciam o corpo dela e sua alma.

Quando os lábios se encontraram, Alice não fazia ideia do que fazer. Parte dela estava nervosa com isso, e a outra parte estava pouco se lixando para um mero detalhe.

Ele moveu os lábios de uma forma que fez os delas se moverem. Os joelhos dela fraquejaram, assim como a firmeza da mão dela que impunha distancia entre eles. Se não fosse a mão dele em sua cintura, ela teria caído de joelhos. Ele moveu a boca mais uma vez, dessa vez permitindo que a língua tocasse seus lábios. Foi instintivo, e Alice se viu permitindo que a ponta da própria língua tocasse a dele. Foi algo leve, sutil. Mais alguns movimentos e a mão dele ficou ainda mais firme em sua nuca, puxando-a para si.

Tudo explodiu.

As línguas não se tocavam apenas nas pontas. Elas bailavam unidas, dançando uma contra a outra, tocando todos os pontos como se fosse um ballet moderno onde os protagonistas eram aqueles míseros pequenos pedaços de carne e musculo dentro da boca deles.

Mais novamente isso era um detalhe. O importante era a forma como o coração de ambos pulsava bombeando sangue para todo o corpo como se estivessem correndo uma maratona. A respiração ofegante dele e dela banhava os rostos um do outro, misturando-se de forma sedutora. Gotículas de suor se formavam pelos corpos deles pelo prazer proporcionado pelo beijo.

Os pensamentos não tinha lógica alguma. Uma hora avaliavam o quanto a sensação do beijo era muito boa. No segundo seguinte estava em branco, para logo recuperar consciência e perceber o quanto o corpo deles desejava mais que a união dos lábios. Para Alice, era uma sensação nunca sentida antes.

O som do elevador chegando ao seu destino separou os dois. Jasper apenas a fitava, admirado. Ele recebeu o beijo mais tímido e ao mesmo tempo mais receptivo que ele experimentou em sua vida, e tinha certeza que seria o melhor beijo mesmo que encarnasse um bilhão de vezes.

Já Alice o fitava, envergonhada. Como ela pode? Como ela pode se permitir beijá-lo? Era claro que ele como todos só queriam zombar da gordinha. Prova disso era a forma como Leah e ele estavam abraçados quando ela chegou. Claro que um homem daquele — lindo, alto e forte — iria querer como companheira uma mulher magrinha como a cuidadora de sua mãe. Além domais, Leah não tinha o problema que ela tinha. E esse era outro motivo que Alice se recriminou. Onde já se viu sair por aí, se permitido beijar um cara que provavelmente queria zombar da cara dela quando ela tinha um problema dos grandes na sua casa e ainda por cima, na companhia do cara mais pedante e chato que ela conhecia?

Alice tomou rédeas de si mesma e com um empurrão, afastou Jasper que agora a fitava confuso. O rosto feminino com uma expressão severa.

— Bom, agora que já teve o que quis pode tirar sarro da gordinha aqui. — Disse ela exasperada. — E depois pode voltar para a mulher perfeita que é a Leah.

— Do que você está falando?

— E se me der licença. — Disse ela contornando ele para passar pela porta do elevador aberta que dava para a garagem subterrânea. — Eu preciso ir para casa.

Ele a seguiu, puxando-a novamente pelo braço.

— Alice, por favor. A gente acabou de se beijar e você age como se isso não significasse nada.

— Com toda certeza para _você_ não significa. — Disse, enfática. — Mas isso não me interessa, até porque já estou acostumada com isso. — E depois dizendo para si mesma, acrescentou. — Como pude cair? Logo eu que sempre me cuido para não virar chacota. — E puxou o braço, avançando para o próprio carro que soltou dois breves silvos quando o alarme foi desativado.

Resmungando consigo mesma, ela não se deu conta que Jasper praticamente corria atrás dela. Só percebeu quando abriu a porta do carro e esta foi fechada com brutalidade por uma mão atrás dela. Ela se virou, indignada.

— Está querendo mais o que, Senhor Jasper?

— Você. Estou querendo você. — Ele respondeu a puxando para si, segurando com os dois braços pela cintura para formar uma jaula impossível de se escapar.

Ela novamente levou as duas mãos ao peito dele, tentando impor distancia entre eles, sem de fato conseguir. Ela o olhou com olhos arregalados, surpresa com as palavras dele, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava entender o real significado de suas palavras.

— Suponho que você esteja querendo dizer que não basta um beijo. Me quer em sua cama para completar o quadro. — Respondeu ela com escarnio, numa voz fraca.

Ele rosnou, irritado pela forma como ela se autodepreciava como se não passasse de uma puta que os homens fazem questão de ter ao menos uma vez.

— Não. Estou querendo dizer que a quero na minha vida, ao meu lado. Por tantos dias quanto nos gostarmos.

— Ah, claro. Por tantos dias que o fim será amanha mesmo, não? Faça um favor para mim. Volte para Leah. Ela é uma boa moça e cuida do Jacob com pulsos fortes. Uma mulher de fibra. E não merece ser traída apenas para você tirar sarro com uma gordinha como eu. — Disse ela, tentando quebrar a jaula onde estava, em vão.

— Por Deus, Alice. Do que você está falando? Eu e Leah não temos nada. E não estou querendo tirar sarro de você.

— Deu para ver bem como vocês não tem nada. Ela só estava praticamente abraçada a você. E pela produção dela, deu para ver bem com o que ela gastou o tempo o dia inteiro que deveria ter ido a minha casa e fazer o trabalho dela.

Ele a olhou intensamente.

— Vou dizer pela ultima vez que não tenho nada com Leah. Agora me diga: Ela trabalha para você? E por quê?

— Ora, pergunte para sua namorada. Agora me solte.

— Me obrigue a te soltar. — Desafiou. — E já disse. Ela não é minha namorada.

— Ah, claro. Imagina se um homem bonito como você iria dispensar uma mulher magra e atraente como ela. — Ponderou, chateada.

— Você me acha bonito? — Questionou, admirado.

— Ah, por favor. Não se faça de idiota. — Respondeu irritada e envergonhada por ter falado mais do que devia.

Jasper decidiu não forçar a barra, e explicou o porquê nunca teria nada com Leah.

— Para seu governo, não sou chegada em mulheres-chassis.

Alice o olhou, cenho franzido numa expressão de confusão.

—Mulheres-chassis?

— Como Leah. Pele e osso. — Explicou, e prosseguiu. — Ou como um chassi de carro: sem estofamento, sem lataria, sem volante, sem nada... Eu prefiro o automóvel completo, se é que me entende. — Disse com uma piscadela sugestiva.

— Está me comparando a um carro? — Inqueriu, pasma.

— Desculpe se não sei ser romântico. — Disse com o rosto num semblante maroto. — Mas se pudesse te dizer, você seria uma Mitsubishi.

— Não acredito. A que ponto cheguei. Sendo comparada a um carro de tração. — Disse num misto de inconformismo e felicidade contida.

— O meu carro de tração. — Aprovou, contente. — Agora, pare de brigar e me beije, porque sei que você também quer.

E então ele a puxou para um novo beijo. Dessa vez, Alice sabia exatamente como iria se sentir e todas as reações que o corpo dela iria ter, mas ela não se viu recusando o beijo. Algo dentro dela ainda dizia que ele estava brincando com a cara dela, mas não via força dentro de si para afastá-lo. Embora fosse mais prudente afastá-lo. Seria decepcionante quando tudo acabasse. E Alice tinha certeza que iria acabar. Fosse pelo fato que ele realmente estava brincando com ela, ou fosse pelo fato que ele sairia correndo quando conhecesse sua mãe Esme, da mesma forma que seu pai correu dela e de todas as suas invenções teatrais de doenças. Afinal, não era fácil conviver com alguém com Síndrome de Münchhausen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Será que Compensa o Crime?**

A mente sonolenta da Alice alternava sonho com realidade. Imagens de beijos calmos e cálidos eram substituídas violentamente por beijos apaixonantes e insidiosos. E então, como num passe de mágica, as cenas se desdobravam num futuro romântico com felicidades sem fim.

— Alice, minha perna está doendo. Alice. — O grito que vinha do quarto ao lado fez os olhos de Alice se abrirem lentamente.

Ela não estava dormindo, mas tampouco estava no completo uso de suas faculdades mentais. Desde que voltara da rua no sábado, sua mãe parecia que estava fazendo questão de torturá-la da pior forma possível não permitindo que ela pregasse os olhos por mais de cinco minutos. Como sua mãe estava aguentando ficar acordada, Alice não fazia ideia.

Com resignação, levantou-se da cama e abriu a porta de conexão com o quarto da mãe, com ela ainda gritando a plenos pulmões que precisava de ajuda.

— Mãe. — Rogou, Alice. — A gente já fez de tudo. Já fiz massagem, escalda-pés, compressas geladas... — Enumerou cansada. — Se está doendo tanto assim, vamos para o médico e a senhora toma as injeções que tanto gosta. — Ofertou pela milésima vez.

Sua mãe começou a chorar. Era um choro fingido do qual Alice conhecia bem, mas que mesmo assim, sempre alcançava seu objetivo: torturá-la emocionalmente.

— Você fala como se eu gostasse de tomar aquelas injeções horríveis. — Resmungou ela numa lamúria chorosa. — Eu só tomo elas quando não aguento mais de dor. É só a gente lavar a minha perna.

Alice mordeu a língua antes de contar a verdade — sabia que o dia que fosse dita, seu inferno conseguiria piorar ainda mais.

— Tudo bem, mãe. Vamos.

O fato era que as injeções que sua mãe tomava para dor, no início, tinham sido de verdade. Eram desde as mais viciantes como a dolantina, morfina e codeína; até as mais brandas como paracetamol, dipirona sódica, butilbrometo de escopolamina (o famoso buscopan). Todas elas na veia. Injeção intramuscular como profenid, meloxicam nem pensar. Nunca funcionavam mesmo. Mas isso foi até o médico Dr. Charlie Swan, arriscar num palpite. Ao invés de aplicar uma droga, ele pegou soro fisiológico, encheu uma seringa de vinte mililitros, fez a maior propaganda dizendo que o remédio era de ultima geração e super forte, que acaba com dor até de pessoas com câncer em estágio terminal; e aplicou na veia da dona Esme. A mulher pulou de alegria, dizendo que era o melhor remédio que ela tinha tomado na vida dela. E desde então, essa era a milagrosa injeção. E foi aí que o Dr. Swan começou a investigar se a senhora doente era na verdade portadora da Síndrome de Münchhausen. Contudo, Alice sabia que o dia que sua mãe descobrisse a verdade, o remédio perderia o efeito, bem como qualquer outro que realmente tire a dor.

Com paciência, Alice puxou a mãe pelos braços e a forçou a ficar de pé. Com uma rapidez invejável, soltou um dos braços e levou a mão para a axila de Esme, e se colocou atrás, para logo em seguida segurá-la pelo diafragma e colocá-la na cadeira de banho. Conduziu a cadeira até o banheiro do quarto e virando-se para a mãe questionou:

— Água quente ou fria? — Perguntou num bocejo.

— Morna.

Alice suspirou, mas ajeitou a temperatura e mirou o chuveirinho para a perna da mãe. Foram cinco minutos até que ela estivesse satisfeita. Depois, quando fora deitada na cama e sua filha já estava quase retornando ao quarto, ele acrescentou.

— Estou com vontade de ir ao banheiro.

Alice virou-se e olhou a mãe. A paciência dando lugar a raiva. Contudo, respirou fundo e respondeu.

— Estávamos no banheiro até agora, mãe. Porque não pediu para usar o sanitário quando estávamos lá?

— Só agora que deitei é que me veio a vontade.

Alice prendeu a respiração e travou os lábios. Caminhou até a mãe ainda em apneia. Se permitisse respirar, saberia que iria falar coisas que não deveria. Iria xingar e gritar. E era tudo o que ela não queria no momento.

Depois da mãe sentar-se no sanitário, e de fato usá-lo, Alice retornou ao quarto e a depositou na cama, fazendo o mesmo processo que sempre fazia para ajeitar os braços e pernas da mãe. Sua mãe parecia que finalmente adormecera. Com um suspiro de alívio, ela deitou-se na cama, sentindo suas costas agradecerem pelo conforto. Seus olhos já se fechavam e sua mente já estrava novamente num torpor que misturava beijos cálidos com beijos abrasadores.

Um grito contínuo foi se fazendo presente na sua mente, exigindo sua atenção. Era Esme dizendo que estava com fome.

— Aqui, mãe. — Disse Alice oferecendo a ela a salada de frutas que dias atrás sua mãe tinha recusado.

Levou mais de meia hora para finalmente ela terminar de comer a quantidade que pediu. Novamente, sua mãe parecia estar dormindo.

— Finalmente. — Murmurou para si mesma, sentando-se na cama.

Mas então, o relógio digital que ficava à sua cabeceira, apitou. Era hora de se levantar. Ela mal tinha pregado o olho aquela noite, e já teria que começar a trabalhar.

Guiada pelo mau humor produzido pela falta de sono, Alice chegou a conclusão que os beijos de Jasper não valiam a pena. Ela estava sendo punida há dois dias por te chegado quase onze da noite e quando chegara ainda fora alvejada por perguntas desdenhosas de James que a tinha chamado de irresponsável e muito mais. Quando perdera a paciência com ele, e praticamente o expulsara de sua casa, ela notou pelo olhar da mãe a raiva que ela sentiu por Alice não compartilhar com ela o pensamento em torno do genro ideal: James Duran Lahote.

E agora era por tudo isso que ela estava sendo punida. Talvez ela realmente tenha agido errado com James e talvez ela realmente tivera sido irresponsável quando se permitiu passar a noite alternando os lábios de Jasper com as brincadeiras calmas com Isabella. O fato era que nada disso compensava quando se tinha aquela punição.

Afinal, os Chineses no século VIII já defendia que a melhor tortura para um preso de guerra, era impedi-lo de dormir. Claro que também descobriram que ninguém sobrevive a mais de onze dias sem dormir. Tanto que muitos morreram nessa "simplória" tortura. Alice que sabia o que não era pregar o olho por mais de dez minutos nas ultimas quarenta e oito horas, compreendia o porquê das mortes.

Ela até tentou tomar um café para despertar, mas o sono fazia que qualquer coisa com cheiro alimentício lhe revirasse o estômago. Ou talvez fosse o fato que Leah surgira pela porta com o olhar e a postura, tensas.

— Bom dia. — Disse a jovem morena de corpo esguio.

Alice manteve-se quieta e rumou para o quarto para pegar sua bolsa e chaves e ir ao trabalho.

Leah apenas suspirou, infeliz pela forma como estava sendo tratada. Ela não era culpada por ter faltado. Ainda mais quando tinha uma chance de se aproximar do homem que nublava seus sonhos todas as noites. Era errado querer ficar bonita para o homem que se ama? Se bem que ela também estava infeliz com isso. Investira tanto na roupa e no cabelo, e Jasper nem olhara para ela. Olhou para sua patroa. E só. Uma patroa que tinha um bom coração, mas não merecia um homem como Jasper. Ou melhor, dizendo: Jasper não merecia se envolver com uma mulher como Alice, que tinha um problema daqueles em suas mãos.

Com esse pensamento, Leah observou Alice sair de casa, e voltou-se para os seus afazeres. Por sorte, Esme estava dormindo e ela teria um pouco de tempo para sentar e pensar. Tinha que haver algum modo dela descobrir o que Alice tinha com Jasper e tinha que haver um modo dela amenizar o clica tenso entre elas. Afinal, elas eram amigas, não eram?

Rosalie estava prestes a abrir um buraco no próprio consultório esperando por Alice. Sabia que a meia-irmã cabeça dura fora convidada para uma festinha de aniversário de Isabella: a filha do bofe gato. Só não sabia se ela tinha ido ou não. Até porque, Alice havia faltado no sábado e apenas ligara desmarcando as consultas. Algo que Rose logo interpretou sabiamente: Leah tinha dado um furo.

Claro que a ortopedista, linda e loira tinha pensando em ligar para a casa de Alice. Mas então se lembrou que se Esme ficasse sabendo, ela daria mais dor de cabeça para sua irmãzinha. Até porque ela nunca superou o divorcio com Carlisle e ainda mais dele se casar com Ruth, sua mãe, e ter uma nova filha: ela. Se pelo menos Alice tivesse um celular...

Mas a morena insistia em se manter longe daquela facilidade tecnológica.

Quando ela escutou os passos inconfundíveis de Alice, ela pulou para fora do consultório, bombardeando a irmã com perguntas. Alice, cansada como estava, apenas escutava a meia irmã, até que essa se cansasse e ela finalmente pudesse se decidir afinal de contas o que tinha que responder.

— Ela não te deixou dormir de novo? — Essa foi a ultima pergunta de Rose.

Alice suspirou. Era irrelevante responder aquelas pergunta, quando era tão obvia a resposta. E então começou a contar como fora o seu sábado. Rosalie escutava atentamente, arregalando os olhos na hora certa e sorrindo bobamente quando o assunto era romântico.

— Então depois de passar horas brincando com Bella e tendo a minha primeira experiência com um namorado, se é que ele pode ser chamado de um namorado, eu voltei para casa e encontrei aquele traste do James em casa, fazendo questão de dizer que só vagabunda chega depois da onze da noite em casa. E fazendo questão de me dar o título de irresponsável do ano. — Completou com um desabafo.

Os momentos seguintes foram de Rosalie esconjurando James. Para um cara que era filho adotado do primeiro casamento de sua mãe Ruth com o antigo marido, Paul, esse cara era inconveniente demais. Ainda mais que desde a infância fazia questão de implicar com Alice a chamando de Gordinha e Baleia para quem quisesse ouvir. Pior ainda, que ninguém tinha de fato algum controle sobre o jovem.

— Isso tudo é amor enrustido. — Sentenciou Rosalie no final.

Alice revirou os olhos.

— Ah, por favor. Até parece que um homem vai se interessar por mim. — Minimizou, Alice.

— Você se vê menos do que realmente é. Claro que se apaixona. Jasper não se apaixonou, heim? Heim?

— Eu sou gorda, Rose. Gorda. A sociedade só aceita gente magra.

— Diz isso para os grupos organizados de: Somos mais as gordinhas que as magrinhas. — Respondeu se referindo ao grupo de homens que não tinham medo de declarar amor e veneração pelas mulheres com manequim acima de 50. — E pelo visto esse Jasper é adepto a esse grupo. Mas me diga: quando vai ver esse gato novamente?

— Se depender de mim? Nunca mais. Não compensa o crime. — Declarou.

— Ah, vá. Agir assim é permitir que Esme te controle, Alice.

— E quem me garante que ele não quer só zoar com a minha cara?

— Pessimista. — Cantarolou Rosalie, revirando os olhos.

— Sabia que a Leah é afim dele? Até faltou...

Contou tudo e Rosalie manteve com um olhar desconfiado. Ela não confiava na bela mulher de traços fortes. Tudo bem que não acredita que ela fizesse atrocidades contra Esme, como a louca vivia afirmando. Mas também não punha as mãos no fogo pela amizade que ela dizia ter por sua irmã.

As duas só pararam de conversar quando a secretária da clinica anunciou uma ligação. Era Jasper e queria conversar com ela.

Alice sentiu um frio subir pelo estomago, se alojando no coração que começara a disparar. As mãos suaram em resposta.

Rosalie pegou o telefone e com a mão em cima, para vedar o som, sussurrou a sua irmã.

— Dá uma chance para o bofe. Se permita ser feliz.

Alice deslizou o lábio superior pelo inferior, como se estivesse espalhando o gloss dos lábios, tentando busca lucidez e com a respiração suspensa pegou o telefone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – O Pedido**

Jasper estava mais que feliz, ele estava em êxtase. Sua mente focando no quão bom era saber que finalmente as coisas estavam andando para melhor com ele e Alice. A ideia de procurar Leah para desvendar os segredos da sua amada, já era desnecessária, tendo em vista que com o tempo ele iria adquirir intimidade com sua adorável massagista, e poderia saber por ela mesma, tudo que ele ansiava por saber. E era até melhor assim. Seria o início da cumplicidade deles. A cumplicidade tão necessária na relação.

Se bem que a ansiedade era tanta que ele estava se controlando para não ligar para a mãe de Jacob. E a ansiedade tinha um motivo bem simples. Só quando o domingo chegou que ele se deu conta que não tinha nenhum telefone de Alice a não ser o da clínica. E ele se chutou mentalmente por isso. Poderia tem se concentrando menos nos beijos doces dela e pensando em pegar o número de celular ou que sabe, o endereço do e-mail.

— Pai, você pode assinar isso aqui? — Pediu Isabella no café da manhã na manhã de segunda feira.

Jasper pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel e leu atentamente.

— Quando é essa ida ao Museu?

— Semana que vem, pai. Bem que o senhor poderia tirar uma folguinha e ir lá. A professora disse que vai ser muito legal ver as réplicas dos homens das cavernas. Ela disse também que a gente poderia levar quem quisesse. Será que se eu chamar a Alice, ela vem?

Jasper sorriu para ela e procurou a caneta que tinha certeza estar dentro da gaveta do armário.

— É uma boa ideia. — Concordou. — Acho que dá, sim, para pegar um dia de folga na delegacia. E ainda hoje vou dar um jeito de convidar minha Mitsubishi. — Isabella gargalhou com a mania esquisita do pai de por apelido em tudo a tal ponto que nem Alice escapou. — Um programa de família. — Disse numa piscadela. — Cadê a caneta? — Questionou a si mesmo depois de abrir três gavetas e só encontras as tampas azuis.

— Aqui. — Falou a menina estendendo a caneta que tinha tirado da bolsa. Uma caneta azul que tinha um pom-pom cor-de-rosa na ponta.

— Daqui a pouco vou amarrar uma cordinha nas canetas dessa casa. Não é possível. Toda vez que procuro, elas somem. — Desabafou assinando o documento, para logo em seguida estender para filha que guardou dentro do caderno, sorrindo.

— Agora você e a Alice são namorados, pai? — Perguntou a menina sentando-se na cadeira e começando a se servir do café da manhã.

— Bom, não é como se eu tivesse feito o pedido oficial, mas acho que sim. — Respondeu ele, pegando o pão francês e o cortando ao meio para logo colocar uma fatia de presunto e outra de mozzarella. — Mas _ta_ aí: Vou ligar para ela hoje, convidando para um almoço e pronto. Pedido oficial feito.

O café da manhã se seguiu assim, com eles conversando amenidades. Contudo, a criança mantinha o cenho franzido de quem pensa algo importante. Foi só quando seu pai estacionou o carro na frente da escola que a menina soltou a pergunta que queria fazer desde que vira seu pai aos beijos com Alice enquanto eles esperavam a pizza na Cantina Feliz. A pizzaria preferida da criança.

— Pai?

— Hummm?

— Se vocês agora são namorados, ela vai ser minha mãe? Vai morar com a gente?

Jasper a olhou pelo retrovisor, e ficou impressionando com o quanto a expectativa de sua filha também era a dele. Com um sorriso no rosto, virou-se para a menina.

— Na verdade, filha. Isso ainda é cedo, sabe? Claro que você e eu gostaríamos, mas não vamos assustá-la, não é? Afinal de contas, eu sou um homem kinder-ovo. Não sei se ela estaria disposta a assumir o pacote completo. Ainda mais assim: do dia para noite.

— O senhor ainda vai ter que me explicar essa história de homem kinder-ovo, pai. — Disse a menina, mas com um suspiro, acrescentou. — Mas acho que entendi o que o senhor disse. — E com uma piscadela e uma fisionomia de quem apronta, ela pediu. — Capricha, pai. Capricha para ela não ter como dizer não para o pacote completo. Capricha, que eu também vou caprichar quando eu a ver no Museu.

— Combinado. Vamos os dois caprichar. Mas será hoje no almoço mocinha.

— Vamos almoçar juntos? — Questionou Isabella, surpresa.

— Se depender de mim, sim. — Respondeu dando de ombros.

Jasper gargalhou em seguida. E plantando um beijo na testa da filha, a observou entrar na escola, para logo em seguida ir para o trabalho.

Hoje era um dia comum na delegacia. Ele tinha dois relatórios para fazer, e mais uma avaliação marcada para tarde, onde ele teria que ir ao presídio a pedido do Poder Judiciário e avaliar se um preso por pedofilia estava apto para ser colocado em liberdade. No entanto, sua mente só estava focada no relógio. Quando o ponteiro apontou oito horas, ele teve certeza que sua linda Alice estaria já na clínica. Discou o número tão conhecido com rapidez.

A atendente do consultório já o atendeu com reconhecimento, passando a ligação para o consultório de Alice. Ele esperou ansioso, até que a voz dela denunciasse sua presença.

— Alô. — Recepcionou a doce voz de Alice.

Jasper estava feliz demais para notar a leve nota de nervosismo na voz feminina. Ouvi-la acalmava seu nervosismo. Sua perna que subia e descia freneticamente, tinha parado. Agora ele estava quase debruçado sobre a mesa, com um sorriso tão bobo no rosto, que Emmett que estava em sua mesa puxando as fichas criminais dos ladrõezinhos que foram presos pela manhã roubando uma mercearia, parou e se concentrou nele.

— Oi, minha Mitsubishi.

— Oh, pare. Eu não sou um carro. — Resmungou ela do outro lado da linha, mas não parecia realmente chateada.

Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha e se afastou da mesa, cruzando os braços no peito.

— Realmente você não é um carro. — Concordou rindo. — Mas eu gosto da sua reação.

— Que reação? — Questionou, intrigada.

— Você fica zangadinha muito fácil. — Provocou ele, escutando ela soltar a respiração de forma exasperada.

Ele podia visualizar mentalmente a forma como o rosto dela deve ter ficado levemente rubro e seus olhos, estreitos.

— Ora, você faz as comparações mais esdruxulas que alguém viu e eu que fico nervosinha?

— Para você ver. Mas mudando de assunto... Ei, princesa, quer almoçar comigo?

Alice ficou um minuto inteiro sem responder. Jasper tinha voltado a agitar as pernas, para cima e para baixo. Se não fosse pela respiração dela, do outro lado da linha, ele até poderia pensar que a ligação tinha caído. Quando ela começou a falar, parecia lutar para encontrar alguma lógica para recusar o convite.

— Eu... Na verdade, bem... Acho que não vai dar.

Ele revirou os olhos. Não estava chateado, afinal sabia que as pessoas precisam de tempo, mas também não estava contente. Tinha até esquecido o quanto ela se apegava ao escudo natural para se proteger. O quanto era natural para ela se fechar. Se bem que ele não esperava mais por isso. Não depois dos beijos cálidos que eles trocaram no sábado. Parte da sua mente tentou encontrar um motivo para essa insistência em se fechar, mas chegou a conclusão que era outro detalhe que ele teria de colocar na sua lista que coisas a se descobrir. Nada que não fosse possível, claro. Eles estavam estreitando os laços emocionais. Talvez ela só precisasse de tempo, mesmo, para se abrir com ele.

— Ah, eu tinha esquecido. — Chiou, calando-a.

— Esquecido? Esquecido do quê? — Indagou curiosa.

— Que você adora complicar as coisas para o meu lado. — Esclareceu.

— Quando eu compliquei as coisas para o seu lado?

— Ah, princesa. Uma hora eu enumero para você. Mas por enquanto... As onze e meia passo aí.

Ele estava apenas a informando. Se deixasse que ela decidisse, as coisas iam demorar a desenrolar entre eles. Mas ela começou a interpor, quase histérica.

— Mas Jasper...

— Nada de "mas". Minha filha vai estar conosco. — Informou, e ela bufou.

— Ei, onde está meu direito de recusar um convite?

— Boa pergunta, minha Mitsubishi. — Provocou ele, já afastando o telefone para desligar. Só deu tempo de ouvir um muito indignado "Seu..." e pronto, o telefone já estava no gancho.

E então Jasper desligou, rindo sonoramente.

— Namorada? — Emmett questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Mais ou menos. — Respondeu, Jasper. — E você? Que está fazendo escutando a conversa dos outros?

— Ei, primo. Calma. — Disse Emmett levantando as mãos em rendição. — Mas gostei de saber que superou Maria finalmente.

— Ela é muito melhor que Maria. Ela é tão linda, tão...

— Fofa? — Completou rindo.

— Pode parando. — Resmungou Jasper, sabendo que se desse corda ao primo brutamonte teria que escutar a mesma ladainha de sempre: que gostar de mulheres mais corpulentas era complexo. Um complexo para exibir o quanto era forte e grande; e que aguentava o arroxo. Bobagem, claro. Ele gostava porque _gostava_. Pura e simplesmente. Sem _poréns_ e sem _porquês_. Mas depois acabou rindo das sobrancelhas negras e grossas de Emmett que subia e descia freneticamente. — O nome dela é Alice.

— Alice? Nome legal. Ela é daqui? — Questionou olhando a sua volta e fitando as únicas três mulheres que trabalhavam na delegacia.

— Oh, desligado. — Brincou Jasper. — Não. Ela é a massagista que fui quando machuquei as costas. Lembra?

— Hum. Garoto esperto. Pegando a massagista. Mas pode abrindo o bico.

— Então...

A manhã voou. Emmett só sossegou o facho depois de Jasper contar tudo. Mas depois acabou espalhando para o departamento policial inteiro. Jasper gemeu de desgosto. Não porque queria manter o relacionamento dele com Alice as escuras. Mas porque era cedo demais.

Por mais que quisesse ignorar, era fato irrefutável que as pessoas eram preconceituosas. E pior ainda, sempre davam palpites querendo se meter em sua vida. E se tinha algo que Jasper odiava era gente dizendo o que ele devia ou não fazer. Ou pior, dizendo do que ele devia gostar o do que devia evitar. Ele era grandinho o suficiente para saber o que queria e quando queria.

Como previsto, não faltou comentário. Jasper, claro, ignorou todos.

Alice já o esperava quando ele chegou a Clinica. Ela remexia as mãos e ajeitava a camiseta em estilo oriental de forma compulsiva. Ele desceu do carro e caminhou até ela, deixando Isabella dentro do carro, que observava tudo pela janela.

— Você está linda. — Elogiou, se inclinando para dar um beijo. Contudo, ela virou o rosto, olhando para os lados e o beijo acabou ficando bem no canto direito dos lábios.

— Aqui, não. Tem gente olhando. — Repreendeu envergonhada.

Ele enlaçou a cintura dela e a puxou para si. Ela imediatamente impôs as mãos entre os dois. Dessa vez, o ato não era impondo distancia, mas buscando apoio. O ar tinha saindo dos seus pulmões, e suas pernas estavam ligeiramente bambas com tamanha proximidade.

— Gosto que olhem. — Jasper, enfatizou com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

Ela procurou os olhos dele. Estavam brilhando e não desviavam nem por um segundo do rosto dela. Já ela não conseguia parar de ver as pessoas parando para os olhar, curiosos. Alguns até faziam uma careta de quem julga. Não precisava ser um gênio para ler as expressões faciais questionando como ela, uma mulher gorda, estava sendo abraçada por aquele homem lindo de morrer.

— Mas eu me sinto constrangida. Será que a gente não pode ir logo? — Perguntou, ansiosa.

— Depende. — Ponderou.

— De quê?

— Disso. — Respondeu.

Ele fora rápido. Muito rápido. Num segundo as duas mãos dele estavam na cintura avantajada dela e no outro, uma mão tinha subido até a nuca feminina e a puxando de uma forma que não teve como ela fugir. Até porque os lábios dele já estavam exigentes contra os dela. As bocas se abriram automaticamente. A mente nublada. Foi um beijo que durou um minuto, muito rápido para a concepção de Jasper, mas o suficiente para deixar Alice zonza e sem senso de direção. Se não fosse ele a conduzindo para dentro do carro, com toda certeza ela teria ou caído, ou ido para qualquer outro canto, de tão desorientada que estava.

Isabella estava exultante no banco traseiro, observando seu pai que mantinha uma mão na perna de Alice. A mão só saia de lá, quando era necessário trocar a marcha. Não era um gesto despudorado. Era algo singelo, quase perto do joelho.

Já Alice não via nada de singelo naquilo. Não quando um frio subia e descia pelo seu ventre. Toda vez que o frio subia, seu coração disparava. Toda vez que o frio descia, sua intimidade latejava. Era algo estranho, bom e ruim. Ruim porque era algo novo, que ela não sabia como lidar. E tudo que é desconhecido, assusta. Bom, porque ela se sentia desejável. E era a primeira vez que ela se sentia assim. E isso inflava seu ego.

A massagista deu graças a Deus quando o carro parou em frente a um restaurante simples, desse que se leva toda a família. Ela já estava a beira da loucura com aquela mão máscula em seu joelho e ficaria realmente desconcertada se o local escolhido estivesse classificado como requintado. Uma parte minúscula da sua mente sentia que estava traindo aquele homem ao seu lado. Seja qual fosse a motivação dele (ou ele gostar dela ou realmente fosse apenas um cortejo para seguir com uma zombaria ainda maior), ela deveria estar contando para ele o quão complicada era sua vida. Entretanto, o conselho de sua meia-irmã ainda soava em sua mente. E ela estava certa. Porque não se deixar curtir um pouco?

A refeição foi feita em clima mais que ameno. Isabella tagarelava sobre sua escola e sobre uma ida ao Museu, Jasper insistia num convite e ela tentava se esquivar. Não tinha como ir. Era o dia da consulta de sua mãe no hospital. Que significava também um dia sem trabalhar no consultório. Ou seja, era a tristeza de Alice e a alegria de sua mãe.

Uma vez ao mês ela levava a mãe ao médico fazer uma bateria de exames a cerca da imobilidade dela. Era também o momento onde sua progenitora ficava calma. Receber atenção médica e da filha era tudo que ela mais ansiava. Claro, mas uma faceta da Síndrome. E isso também rendia três dias seguintes de paz, com Esme pulando de alegria por ter recebido todas as atenções que tanto gostava.

— Alice, nos dê um bom motivo para a recusa? — Questionou Jasper, insistente.

Alice engoliu em seco e migrou as mãos para os longos cabelos, que estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e meditou. Como recusar sem contar o verdadeiro motivo?

Jasper via na atitude hesitante dela apenas um traço da personalidade dela. Sempre que tentava avaliar melhor Alice, ele acabava numa sala escura. Fosse porque ela era difícil de desvendar, fosse porque ele estava emocionalmente envolvido demais.

— Vai, por favor, Alice. — Implorou Isabella.

— Desculpa, mas não vai dar mesmo. — Respondeu Alice com olhos suplicantes.

— Você ainda não deu um bom motivo, Alice. — Insistiu Jasper.

— É que... bom, nesse dia... — Alice falava pausadamente, buscando alguma mentira na sua mente. — Bem. Tem uma coisa que eu já tinha agendado para esse dia. E...

— Você tem algum curso novo? — Interrompeu Jasper se lembrando da infinidade de diplomas dela pregados na parede.

Alice suspirou de alivio com a solução dada. Engatando na desculpa providencial, respondeu:

— Sim. É bem isso. E é um curso bem difícil de conseguir vaga. Eu até tentei umas dez vezes, sabe. — Ela não estava mentindo, de certa forma. Tinha de fato um curso que ela estava tentando entrar e nunca tinha conseguido ou pelo conflito de agenda ou por ter chegado tarde demais na inscrição. — E agora eu consegui, sabe. Não posso deixar. Vocês compreendem, não compreendem?

Com um suspiro, Jasper e Isabella assentiram.

Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê da mentira. A resposta até que é bem simples. Alice tinha vergonha da vida que tinha. E se ela tinha vergonha, obviamente também pensava que os outros não se sentiriam tão a vontade assim. O que venhamos e convenhamos não é algo absurdo de se pensar.

Não são todos que são preparados psicologicamente para enfrentar um inferno diário provocado pela obsessão humana em busca de atenção sem sair correndo ou pior: agredindo o doente.

E também fica a grande questão. Porque não desmarcar para outra data? A resposta é ainda mais simples que a primeira.

Sua mãe embora gostasse de atenção, era uma pessoa difícil de lidar. Esme estava mais que ansiosa para o dia dela no hospital, contudo, se fosse repassado para outro dia, ela batia o pé e não ia mais. Além, claro, de torturar Alice da forma que ela mais sabia fazer: não a deixando dormir.

Embora Esme fosse diagnosticada como uma pessoa que inventa doenças para ter atenção, não podia ignorar o fato da diabete dela aliada a imobilidade física que a fazia depender da cadeira de rodas. Como sua mãe nunca colabora na dieta, a glicemia sempre estava alterada. E como ela vivia na cadeira de rodas e raras as vezes aceitava se deitar na cama, sua circulação sanguínea também era algo preocupante.

Junte uma circulação sanguínea prejudicada com o sangue levemente engrossado pela quantidade glicose e você tem sérias chances de ter problemas cardiorrespiratórios e renais.

E do jeito que havia toda uma vizinhança que implicava com Alice por ela trabalhar ao invés de cuidar da mãe, e ainda o chato do James que vivia implicando com ela... A massagista não duvidava que teria um processo nas costas por "maus tratos" caso sua mãe falecesse.

Sem esquecer as vezes que sua mãe, só para atormentar Alice, gritava a plenos pulmões por socorro, quando na verdade nada de mal estava lhe acontecendo. E vizinho não é surdo. Leah mesmo cansou de recepcionar a policia na casa da patroa.

Sempre que Esme queria algo e a cuidadora não lhe dava, ela gritava. Aí o vizinho ligava para a polícia e os mesmo iam verificar. Sorte que tinha as câmeras pela casa e mais sorte ainda, era o perfeito estado físico de Esme.

E esse era mais um motivo para levar Esme ao hospital. Os médicos de lá sempre fazia avaliação física dela e emitiam um laudo atestando a integridade física da mulher de meia idade. Se por ventura Esme falecesse e algum "justiceiro" resolvesse abrir um processo, esses laudos eram fundamentais para provar que Alice e Leah sempre cuidavam bem de Esme, portanto, eram inocentes.

Parece tudo muito premeditado, essa história de ter os laudos, mas a verdade não pode ser ignorada. As pessoas eram cruéis e nunca se sabe quando um vai querer te ferrar só porque não aprova a forma como você leva a sua vida.

Depois das sobremesas, eles se retiraram. Jasper deixou Alice na clínica, não antes de presenteá-la com mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego e sussurrar no ouvido dela a inevitável pergunta:

— Quer namorar comigo? — Alice tinha arregalados os olhos com o pedido inesperado. Jasper apenas sorriu para a massagista, abriu a porta do carro e antes de entrar, gritou. — Amanhã venho te pegar para mais um almoço. Vou querer minha resposta amanhã, Mitsubishi. E até diria que não aceito um não, mas para essa pergunta, vou deixar você escolher a resposta.

Sem mais, ele se foi, deixando para trás uma Alice estática.

E depois Jasper deixou Isabella na casa da vizinha, Elizabeth, onde a menina ficou brincando e estudando com Edward. Com o humor renovado, Jasper seguiu para o presídio realizar a avaliação que tinha sido convocado a fazer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Resposta?**

Alice olhou a porta da própria casa com resignação. Hoje sua relutância tinha duplo motivo. Sem ter mais como adiar, tendo ciência que a vizinha da frente olhava tudo de forma questionadora, ela girou a chave e entrou na casa. Tudo estava estranhamente silencioso.

Um zumbido leve a informou que o ar condicionado de algum quarto estava ligado. Não era preciso maiores deduções para saber que a noite insone que sua mãe e ela tiveram, estava agora sendo compensada. Alice desejou ardentemente também seguir para seu quarto e se jogar na cama, esquecendo tudo. Mas claro, o pedido de namoro prometia não permitir que ela dormisse tão facilmente. Pedido esse que ela não se sentia merecedora.

O barulho de uma gaveta abrindo e se fechando na cozinha, indicou o local onde encontrar Leah. O bom senso a impulsionou. Não daria para continuar com o clima tenso com sua funcionária, ainda mais que a boa convivência era fundamental para manter o mínimo de bem estar que ela podia desejar.

— Leah. — Disse a massagista adentrando a cozinha.

A cuidadora levantou os olhos e fitou a patroa. Estava sentada na mesa, comendo um sanduiche que tinha feito. Ao lado estavam o queijo branco e a mortadela, com a faca repousando ao seu lado, bem como o pacote de pão de forma, aberto.

— Alice. — Retribuiu a funcionária com a voz tremula. — Aceita um sanduiche? — Ofereceu, já retirando duas fatias de pão, quando a resposta veio.

— Não precisa. Agora quero só descansar mesmo. Mas antes gostaria de conversar com você sobre sábado.

A mulher morena paralisou os atos. Sentia que até a fome tinha sumido naquele momento. Guardando as fatias de pão novamente, ela se sentou, afastando o prato diante de si. Leah, não falou nada. Olhou, não para a sua patroa. Olhou para sua amiga.

Alice não queria enrolações.

— Você poderia começar me dizendo o porquê me deixou na mão. — Sugeriu, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando de frente a funcionária.

— Não há muito o que explicar. — Comentou, envergonhada.

Agora ali diante das duas estava uma situação complicada. Era nítido aos olhos de Leah, que o cara que sempre gostou, estava a fim de sua patroa e amiga. Mesmo que ela não concordasse com isso. Já que em sua mente, Jasper era bom demais para Alice e não merecia abraçar a vida que a patroa tinha.

Quanto a Alice, ela não era boba nem nada para não desconfiar que o motivo que levara sua funcionária a faltar, fosse uma tentativa de se embelezar para tentar alcançar alguma atenção de Jasper. A única questão que ficava em aberto, era a veracidade do interesse do psicólogo pela massagista. Afinal, tudo que é bom demais, deve ser questionado.

Contudo, Jasper não era a questão central. A questão era o comprometimento e a responsabilidade que Leah deixou de lado por causa do interesse amoroso.

— Leah. — Começou Alice. — Não estou te repreendendo por querer se embelezar e lutar pelo homem que quer...

Leah a interrompeu antes que ela prosseguisse.

— Isso significa que vocês não estão juntos? — Questionou com uma postura ansiosa.

— Não é essa a questão. — Replicou, sentindo todo o corpo gelado, diante do olhar esperançoso da mulher que era sua amiga. — Estou querendo pontuar que você tem que colocar seus compromissos acima dos seus desejos momentâneos.

A cuidadora estava um pouco infeliz. Notou que a falta de uma resposta para sua pergunta sobre o relacionamento de Jasper e Alice, era um índice nada agradável para seu pobre coração apaixonado.

— Eu sei disso, mas ele é tão fechado e são tão raras as vezes que ele permite uma aproximação, que não pude deixar passar. — Explicou a cuidadora. Alice ficou extremamente alerta, não pelo motivo central da conversa. Mas por Jasper. Então de fato ele falava a verdade quando disse que não havia nada com a mulher morena e esguia a sua frente. E mais que isso. Ele não dava brechas tão fáceis. O que significa que a forma como ele procurava manter contato era pura e simplesmente com ela. O coração de Alice inflou de alegria, para logo depois murchar. Ela não se sentia digna de tal amor. Não com a vida que tinha. Que futuro poderia oferecer para um homem tão lindo e perfeito quanto Jasper era? E ainda por cima, queria que Isabella, uma criança tão doce, compartilhasse também aquela vida? Não, a resposta para ambas as perguntas era não. Continuou escutando a amiga e sua explicação, a medida que o pensamento mais idiota lhe passava pela mente. — Eu sei que ele tem interesse por você. Deu para perceber isso quando você chegou, mas até aquele momento eu só queria tentar. Isso não é pecado, não é? — Alice negou com um movimento robótico. — Mas fique tranquila, isso não vai acontecer mais.

Alice umedeceu os lábios antes de falar o que iria destruir seu coração, mas também poderia ser a chance de uma escolha melhor para Jasper. Talvez se ele pudesse conhecer melhor Leah e a mulher maravilhosa que ela é...

— Talvez nem tudo esteja perdido. Talvez você ainda possa se aproximar dele. — Falou, a voz carregada de hesitação. Seu sexto sentindo implorando para que ela não prosseguisse com a ideia.

— Como? — Questionou Leah, confusa.

— Quarta que vem você pode encontrá-lo no museu. Terá uma exposição que vem de fora sobre os homens da caverna. Seu filho estuda na mesma classe de Isabella, não? — Leah aquiesceu. — Então Jake também recebeu o convite e você pode usar isso a seu favor. E também vai ser o dia que vou levar mamãe ao hospital. Vou ter que tirar mesmo o dia para ela, então não vai ter problema você não vir.

— Mas eu pensei que você e ele... — Sussurrou, ansiando uma negação para sentir de fato a esperança renovada.

E ali estava resposta de Alice ao pedido de Jasper. A resposta que não era a que seu coração queria dar. A resposta que estava sendo dada única e exclusivamente pela sua razão levando em consideração o que era melhor para Jasper e Isabella. A resposta que embora a quebrasse por dentro, também estava resignada. Porque nada de bom poderia haver para ela, sem que pessoa não fosse obrigada a compartilhar ao fel que a vida dela era.

— Não temos nada, Leah.

A mulher que tinha o apetite, há poucos minutos, consumido pelo nervosismo, agora sentia o corpo vibrar de felicidade e fome.

Alice levantou-se, forçando a voz a sair natural, disse:

— Quando terminar de comer, feche a porta. Vou para meu quarto.

— Bom sono, Alice.

— Obrigada. — Agradeceu, duvidando piamente que de fato iria conseguir dormir.

(...)

Rosalie respirou fundo buscando calma, depois de escutar tudo que Alice tinha lhe contado. Aliás, depois de escutar o maior absurdo da sua vida, calma parecia algo difícil de se conseguir. Quando Rose achou que tinha controle sobre si e suas mãos (que queria esganar a irmã), ela falou com uma voz mortiferamente calma.

— Então você decidiu por conta própria, o destino dele e o seu? E para fechar com chave de ouro, ainda deu o ouro ao bandido?

— Se você parar um pouco para ser racional vai entender que era o melhor a ser feito. — Defendeu-se, Alice. Ela estava nervosa e retorcia a mão nos cabelos.

Rosalie a fitou sem falar. Depois de quase quinze minutos, pronunciou com voz audível e realmente calma.

— Tudo bem, então.

Alice a olhou com o cenho franzido, analisando a postura da meia irmã. Então era isso? Sem gritos e sem brigas? Bom, era melhor do que ela podia sonhar. Melhor e preocupante. Sua meia irmã tinha um gênio explosivo. Se não estava explodindo...

— O que você está pensando em fazer? — Questionou alarmada.

— Nada. — Disse dando de ombros.

— E não vai brigar, espernear e tentar me fazer mudar de ideia?

— Você já tomou a sua decisão, irmã. Eu não posso fazer você querer abraçar a felicidade. Se você não está preparada para ser feliz, o que posso fazer? — Respondeu tranquila.

— Nossa. — Exclamou Alice sem saber o que dizer.

Depois olhando bem a irmã, procurou por algum sinal que ela tivesse magoada. Nada foi encontrado. O que era bom. Alice não suportaria saber que uma atitude altruísta dela tinha magoado alguém no processo. Quer dizer, alguém além de Jasper. Mas isso ele agradeceria depois quando fosse feliz e bem casado, quem sabe?!

— Vou trabalhar. — Anunciou Rosalie se levantando da cadeira. Deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da meia-irmã e num suspiro, acrescentou. — Gostaria que você tentasse ser feliz, minha irmã. Mas você quem sabe. — E caminhou até a porta, e antes de sair, avisou. — Qualquer coisa, liga no meu celular. Hoje vou estar lá no hospital Central acompanhando uma cirurgia.

— Não era para ser amanhã?

— Foi adiantada. — Comentou casualmente. — Até mais tarde.

— Até.

Rosalie fechou a porta atrás de si e finalmente permitiu com a fisionomia feroz tomasse conta de suas feições. Caminhou até a secretária e tomou a decisão que considerava a mais acertada de todas.

— Jéssica, preciso que cancele todas as minhas consultas essa manhã.

— Algum motivo especial? — Indagou já pegando a agenda destinada a Rosalie e abrindo para poder começar o cancelamento.

— Não. Mas caso Alice pergunte, diga que estou no hospital acompanhando a cirurgia do Petrus Carton.

— Mas isso não era amanhã?

— É amanhã, Jéssica. — Pontuou Rosalie, feroz. — Mas eu preciso de uma desculpa para que minha irmã não desconfie o que vou fazer.

Jéssica a olhou de forma estranha, mas assentiu, obedientemente. A vida a tinha ensinado que em problema familiar, não se metia e nem se questionava.

— Mas alguma coisa? — Perguntou de forma profissional.

— Sim. Quero que me passe o endereço de Jasper, aquele paciente dela.

— Ah, sei. — Confirmou com olhos arregalados, mas já pegando a ficha dele no fichário correspondente a Alice. Pegou um pedaço de papel e anotou o endereço estendendo para a loira. — Aqui.

— Obrigada. E não se esqueça. Alice tem de pensar que estou no Hospital Central. Certo?

— Certo. — Aquiesceu a recepcionista.

Rosalie caminhou para fora da clinica, sem se importar em tirar o jaleco. Estava tão fula da vida e tão determinada a não permitir que sua irmã continuasse se anulando, que ela não se importava com roupas ou nada do tipo.

Quando estacionou em frente a delegacia, quase saiu do carro ainda com o motor ligado. Com muita força de vontade, ela se forçou a voltar e desligar o carro, guardando a chave no bolso traseiro da calça.

Caminhou recebendo assovios de todos os homens e quando se virou para mandar um a merda, esbarrou em alguma coisa muito dura e muito alta que a fez cair no chão. Ela olhou meio desorientada a sua volta e viu uma mão máscula estendida a sua frente. Aceitou sem pestanejar.

— Mais cuidado, moça. — Disse Emmett a ela, ajudando-a a ficar equilibrada.

— Eu só estou com muita raiva. Te machuquei? — Questionou o avaliando como faria se fosse um paciente, girando o braço dele, apalpando as articulações. Emmett olhou a atitude dela de forma questionadora por dois motivos. Uma moça tão frágil como ela era impossível machucar um brutamonte como ele. E também porque era engraçado a ver examinando-o, justo ele que não ficava doente por nada. Mas gostou da forma como ela estava cuidando dele e por isso deixou que ela terminasse e tirasse a própria conclusão. — Acho que você não sofreu nenhum dano.

— Com toda certeza, não, princesa. Mas você disse que estava com raiva. Quer fazer algum boletim de ocorrência? — Questionou já criando vários cenários que poderiam levá-la a ficar com raiva e a procurar uma delegacia.

— Posso fazer um boletim contra a minha irmã? — Questionou ela, bufando.

— Se ela fez alguma coisa, não vejo porque não. — Disse solicito. — O que ela fez?

— Ela jogou o namorado na mão de outra. Foi isso que ela fez. — Respondeu bufando e socando o ar, como se isso pudesse atingir Alice.

Emmett coçou a cabeça, confuso. Achando ainda mais graça.

— Bom, acho que isso não configura nenhum boletim. Mas se é muito importante para você... — Sugeriu, deixando a frase morrer no ar.

— Ah, não. Eu só preciso falar com o namorado dela. Você conhece o psicólogo Jasper?

O brutamonte arregalou os olhos. Então a irmã dela era a famosa Alice. Mas o que ela quis dizer com jogar o primo dele no braço de outra? Até a poucos minutos ele tinha estado com ele e este parecia que iria entrar em ebulição a espera do almoço onde teria uma resposta.

— Ele é meu primo. — Respondeu. — Se quiser, te levo até a mesa dele.

— Ah, o que você está esperando? — Questionou ela sem paciência. Emmett soltou um riso. Passou a mão na base da coluna da loira e a conduziu para dentro do prédio, matando com o olhar toda e qualquer gracinha direcionada a bela loira ao seu lado. Assim que parou ao lado da mesa do primo, chamou a atenção. — Primo, uma visita para você.

Jasper parou de digitar no computador e levantou os olhos. Espantou-se quando reconheceu a visita.

— Ortopedista? — Cumprimentou em tom de pergunta, porque realmente não conhecia o nome dela.

— Rosalie. — Disse se apresentando. — Mas pode me chamar de Rose. Podemos conversar em particular?

— Bom, vou deixar vocês as sós. — Pronunciou Emmett dando um olhar estranho na direção do primo.

Jasper se levantou, lançando uma olhadela para o primo, estranhando o olhar atravessado que tinha recebido. E depois, gesticulando a mão a sua frente, indicou:

— Por aqui. — A ortopedista e o psicólogo seguiram até uma saleta usada para interrogatório. Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro, tendo a mesa de metal os separando. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Inqueriu Jasper com o cenho preocupado.

— Aconteceu todas. — Explodiu Rosalie.

Os minutos que se seguiram, Jasper apenas escutou calado tudo que a loira tinha a lhe contar. Não demonstrou nenhum sentimento, mas dentro de si começava a finalmente montar o grande quebra-cabeça que Alice era.

— E tudo por causa daquela bruxa, a Esme. — Terminava Rosalie. — E agora ela pensa que o melhor para você e a sua filha é ela tirando o time de campo e mandando você de lacinho e tudo para a Leah. — Jasper deslizou na cadeira ficando meio deitado e fitando o teto. Rosalie estava ficando irritada com o silêncio dele. — Não vai falar nada, não? — Exigiu, brava.

Ele olhou para a mulher loira e exalou. Voltou a se sentar corretamente e cruzou os braços em cima da mesa.

— Você quer que o psicólogo ou o homem respondam por mim?

— Tem diferença?

— Tem. — Disse incomodado. — Como psicólogo, sinto informar que Alice precisa de um tratamento psicológico tanto quanto a mãe dela, Esme. E como homem, eu digo que agora mais do que nunca, não vou desistir dela.

Rosalie jogou as mãos para cima, numa expressão tão aliviada, que em outra circunstancia, seria cômica. Depois se recuperando, ela olhou para o cunhando e questionou ansiosa.

— Certo. O que vamos fazer?

— Agora eu vou pedir para você segurar Alice na clinica na hora do almoço. Se ela está tão decidida a se manter na vida atual, ela vai tentar fugir de mim. E eu vou ligar dizendo que aconteceu algum imprevisto e que não teremos almoço hoje. Mas claro, na hora, vou estar lá.

— Qual o seu plano?

— Meu plano é quebrar esse circulo vicioso dela levantando escudos e se escondendo atrás das fatalidades naturais da vida.

— Como? — Questionou Rosalie, meio perdida.

Jasper deu de ombros, mas respondeu evasivo.

— Espere e você entenderá.

Rosalie assentiu. Conversaram alguns poucos detalhes, mas logo Rosalie saiu sentindo o coração leve. Finalmente tinha encontrado um homem de fibra que merecia seu respeito. E se tudo desse certo, sua irmã iria entrar nas linhas.

Emmett adentrou a sala de interrogatório com as feições preocupadas. Fora direto como sempre fazia quando queria respostas.

— Está trocando sua Alice?

— Não seja bobo, Emmett. Ela é irmã de Alice e veio me contar uma coisa. Mas é bom você estar aqui. Preciso de alguns boletins de ocorrência.

— Certo. E...?

— Só que não foram registrados nessa delegacia. São relatos da delegacia do distrito oito. Sobre uma mulher com o nome de Esmeralda Leigh...

Jasper não entrara em detalhes, mas Emmett sabia que aí havia algo de muito importante, a qual ele estava disposto a acompanhar de perto. Quanto ao que se passava com o psicólogo, só havia uma coisa que se pode dizer. Ele se sentia desafiado. E quando isso acontecia, ele era implacável. Esme que o aguardasse. E Alice também.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Articulação**

Jasper moveu-se pela calçada do hospital de forma rápida ignorando os olhares que recebeu no percurso. Passou pela recepção apresentando sua identidade e registro no Conselho de Psicologia. E bufou quando isso não foi o suficiente. Ele odiou a ideia de dar uma carteirada, mas sua paciência estava a beira da falência. Então retirou do cinto o distintivo que o distrito policial tinha concedido a ele devido aos serviços prestados.

— Senhorita, não estou com paciência para enrolações. — Disse, deslizando o distintivo metálico pela bancada para que a recepcionista o visse. — O que quero com Charlie Swan é de cunho investigativo. E se a senhorita não facilitar, não vejo o porquê não a indiciar por obstruir uma investigação.

A recepcionista morena estava pálida. Rapidamente pegou o telefone e murmurou algumas palavras, antes de se dirigir a Jasper e balbuciar de forma confusa.

— Er... O Doutor Charlie já está te esperando.

Ele acenou para a moça e afastou-se do balcão já prendendo o distintivo novamente no cinto. Caminhou ainda mais rápido para o conhecido consultório de Charlie. Abriu a porta sem cuidado algum revelando um médico despedindo-se apressado de uma paciente nem um pouco contente. E que teve que sair pela porta mesmo tendo o corpo do psicólogo bloqueando boa parte da saída.

Charlie suspirou, estudando a face circunspecta do seu discípulo. Estendeu a mão e driblou a mesa, indo na direção de Jasper para cumprimentá-lo.

— Jasper.

— Charlie.

A troca de cumprimento fora sisuda.

— Nunca te vi assim. — Comentou, acenando para a cadeira vazia, num convite silencioso para que o psicólogo se sentasse. — Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu possa ajudar?

Jasper abriu a jaqueta de couro negro e tirou do bolso interno um envelope pardo, estendendo na direção do médico.

— Conhece a senhora Esmeralda Leigh e a filha dela Alice Cullen? — O médico arregalou os olhos, e pegando o envelope, aquiesceu. — Quero saber tudo o que posso sobre elas. — Pontuou.

Charlie estava retirando os papeis de dentro do envelope e fitou o conteúdo do documento. Eram diversos registro de ocorrência de alarmes falsos de maus tratos à senhora Esme e alguns até de indicação de situações suspeitas, como de quando ela tinha sido encontrada há seis anos com escoriações pelo corpo.

O médico levantou os olhos por um breve segundo fitando o discípulo, e depois se reclinou na cadeira de encosto alto e indagou.

— Ela é a minha paciente. Mas qual o seu interesse nas duas?

— Alice é minha... — Jasper hesitou por um momento, sem saber como descrever sua atual situação com ela. Mas então pensou na sua obstinação e decretou. — Minha namorada. Só que até agora de manhazinha eu não fazia ideia do porque ela era tão...

— Complexa? — Completou Charlie. Jasper aquiesceu. — Mas você sabe que não posso te passar nada sobre elas, não sabe? Sabe que isso viola o sigilo paciente e médico?

Jasper coçou o queixo, nervoso.

— Olha, Charlie. Eu sei de todas as questões éticas que estão envolvidas. Mas também sei que não dá mais para minha Alice viver assim. Ela precisa de ajuda. — Explicou desesperado. — Se a mãe dela é sua paciente, você precisa ajudá-la, também.

Mestre e discípulo se fitaram intensamente. Toda uma vida passando diante dos olhos deles.

Charlie sempre fora apaixonado por medicina, contudo, ele era muito novo quando se formou, e se sentia mais perdido que tudo. Para não ficar sem sentido seus estudos, ele tinha feito a especialização em Clinica Geral. Foi apenas cinco anos depois de sua formatura, que ele encontrou algo pelo que realmente estudar.

Num belo dia de consulta, o hospital onde ele trabalhava recebeu uma visita inesperada. Um grupo de psiquiatras tinha levado seus pacientes para um passeio no hospital com o intuito de desmistificar a doença e a morte. Foi quando Charlie viu Renée, uma das médicas que conduziam a visita.

Guiado pelo interesse, ele se aproximou dela. No final do dia, ele já estava tão apaixonado por Renée e pelo estudo da mente humana e a forma como era afetada pelo psicotrópicos; que ele não viu outra saída a não ser estudar e se aprofundar nos mistérios das psicoses que existiam.

Dez anos depois daquele dia, ele além de ter se casado com Renée, também tinha conseguido renome em sua área. E foi nessa época que ele conhecera seu atual discípulo, Jasper.

Charlie estava desenvolvendo uma pesquisa na universidade de psicologia que Jasper estudava. Era um estudo sobre o comportamento humano em busca de atenção. O jovem tinha se interessado imediatamente, pois um dos tópicos analisados era a obsessão pela perfeição física a ponto de ignorar que cada ser era único não apenas mentalmente, como fisicamente.

Jasper, que na época tinha poucos meses de casamento com Maria, estava afoito para entender o motivo que levava sua adorada esposa se boicotar emocionalmente em busca de dietas que jamais dariam o corpo que ela almejava. Foi quando Charlie disse a ele a conclusão mais obvia que ele podia ouvir.

"Estamos em uma ditadura, meu jovem. E sua esposa é apenas uma vítima. Está nas mãos de pessoas sensatas como nós, para que esse círculo vicioso acabe. É um trabalho moroso, e que talvez nunca tenha seu objetivo alcançado. Mas se nos dedicarmos suficientemente, ao menos uma fração da população, aquelas que estão a nossa volta, possa começar a se aceitar. E principalmente, parar de se julgar e tentar se enquadrar. E não me refiro apenas das questões física. Ouso apontar que as questões psicológicas também. Está na hora das pessoas pararem de excluírem e condenarem as diferenças mentais responsáveis pelos erros e que estão acima do nosso controle".

Parecia que as palavras que fora dita há anos, eram o espelho de agora. Porque Alice de fato estava sendo subjugada a um problema mental de sua mãe e também estava se boicotando pela vida que tinha. Porque a vida que ela tinha não era considerada o ideal para a sociedade humana.

E se Charlie — que defendia a necessidade de salvar a humanidade da própria psicose pela perfeição — não estava disposto a ajudá-lo, quem estaria?

— Certo. — Concordou o médico por fim, num suspiro cansado. — Mas não vou te passar nenhum prontuário. — Alertou.

— Não estou pedido isso. — Afirmou Jasper se inclinando e cruzando os braços sobre a mesa de vidro.

— E o que tem em mente?

Jasper abriu um sorriso genuíno e respondeu.

— Terapia ocupacional. — Respondeu, dando uma piscadela de cumplicidade. Charlie suspirou. Ele sabia o quanto Esme era uma pessoa difícil, mas poderia dar certo. — Tem como você agendar uma consulta com ela?

O médico sorriu, pegando a agenda de cima da mesa. Balançou ela na direção do discípulo.

— Não precisa. Na quarta-feira as duas vêm aqui.

Jasper sorriu. Um sorriso que mingou assim que um estalo na sua mente trouxe uma nova realidade. O curso que Alice tinha dito que iria, na verdade era uma mentira. Era mais um subterfúgio para esconder o que ela realmente iria fazer. Seu coração se apertou ao constatar que ela não confiava nele para contar sobre sua vida. Ele abaixou a cabeça e fitou o tapete marrom através do vidro da mesa.

Como se Charlie estivesse em sintonia com seu pensamento, ele falou:

— Só espero que Alice não complique as coisas. Levei mais de dois anos para conquistar a confiança daquela garota. Já a mãe dela, bastou uma tarde enchendo ela de atenção e já estava cheia de sorrisos.

O psicólogo levantou seus olhos imediatamente. Um sorriso genuíno surgindo em seus lábios. Então não era apenas com ele que Alice se escondia atrás de um escudo. Essa informação causava-lhe alívio. Se bem que ele esperava piamente que não levasse tanto tempo assim para que ela se abrisse com ele.

(...)

Emmett desceu do carro já ajeitando o distintivo no cinto. Retirou do bolso traseiro o mandado de prisão e acenou para os outros policiais que já tinha saindo dos outros carros, para dar cobertura.

O grandão trocou um olhar breve com todos e agitou o dedo indicador e médio na direção que gostaria que cada dupla de policiais ocupassem. Uma dupla foi para a lateral da casa e outra para os fundos. Dois policiais se mantiveram em seu franco, já com a mão em cima da arma; prontos para sacarem ao menor sinal de represaria com armas de fogo.

Com todos em seus lugares, Emmett apertou a campainha da elegante casa. Um segundo depois, uma mulher de corpo esguio abriu a porta. Pela forma que se vestia, devia ser a funcionária da casa.

— Gostaria de conversar com Paul Lahote. Ele está?

A empregada empalideceu um pouco, assim que Emmett ergueu o distintivo na altura dos olhos dela. Com voz tremula, em confirmou:

— Só um momento, Senhor. Vou chamá-lo.

Se virando nos calcanhares, a funcionário sumiu, subindo pela escada. Poucos minutos depois, Paul Lahote descia com cara de poucos amigos. Sempre muito alinhado em seu terno, ele parecia indulgente e nem um pouco surpreso com a visita da policia.

— Policial. — Cumprimentou com ar de desdém. — A que devo a honra da sua visita?

Emmett forçou um sorriso no rosto e estendeu o mandato em sua direção.

— Ao que parece, o senhor vai passar férias num local um tanto... — Falou, fingindo buscar a palavra adequada. — Recluso. — Acrescentou, por fim.

Lahote tirou os olhos do papel depois de lê-lo.

— Será uma pena. — Respondeu com ar de deboche.

McCartney exalou pesadamente.

— Sim, será. — Maneou a cabeça para o policial que ficava em seu flanco esquerdo e este avançou já algemando o empresário. — Mas tenho certeza que servirá para repensar sua vida.

Paul o olhou com cinismo.

— Não estou me referindo a prisão. Será uma pena o gasto de energia de vocês. Vocês me prendem agora e daqui a duas horas, meu advogado conseguirá minha soltura. — Zombou com alegria.

— Veremos. — Desdenhou, Emmett. — Até porque conseguimos uma testemunha.

Paul Lahote era um empresário de sucesso e de nome ilibado. Isso até ocorrer a morte do figurão da política: o senador Eric Foster. A morte havia acontecido há dois meses e meio. Justo depois de uma discussão publica onde o senador acusava seu empresário de estar desviando dinheiro da sua candidatura. Claro que havia a especulação de Eric só estar jogando seus erros nas costas de outro. Mas acabou sendo revelado que de fato, havia um caixa dois. Entretanto, não foi possível rastrear nem o endereço do dinheiro desviado e muito menos quem era o responsável pelo furto.

E segundo a testemunha, Paul não mandara matar. Ele tinha executado o crime de forma fria e calculista. Tomando cuidando de não deixar nenhuma digital na arma do crime, que no caso, era um comprimido de cianureto forjado especificamente para aparentar-se com um singelo comprimido no combate da dor de cabeça. Encomendado, claro, pelo próprio Paul que num ato de "generosidade", estendeu o comprimido para o senador quando este reclamava de uma fervorosa enxaqueca.

Emmett citou ao empresário os direitos dele, no mesmo segundo que o colocava dentro da patrulha policial.

Assim que chegaram a delegacia, Lahote exigiu a ligação que tinha direito. Jasper que estava lá e fora responsável pela primeira avaliação dele na semana passada, observou tudo secretamente, enquanto bebericava sua água.

O empresário manteve seus olhos perscrutando o local. No quinto toque, seu filho adotivo atendeu a ligação.

— Que foi, pai?

— James, escute. Quero que ligue para o meu advogado. Estou na delegacia do distrito dois. E... — Lahote lançou uma olhadela no psicólogo, e mediu as palavras. — Lembra-se do natal? — Inqueriu de forma dúbia.

— Sim. — Confirmou o filho. — O que quer que eu faça?

— Providencie para que o presente chegue às mãos do nosso querido colaborador.

— Ahh. — Exclamou James, num suspiro de entendimento.

— Até mais ver. E não se esqueça do advogado.

— Claro, pai.

Paul desligou o telefone e virou-se para Jasper.

— Escutar conversas dos outros é falta de educação, policial. — E com um sorriso maligno, acrescentou. — Cuidado que uma hora você pode acabar escutando coisas que não gostaria.

O psicólogo o encarou, estreitando os olhos. Ele não era ingênuo para não entender a mensagem sublinhar. Escutar o que não se quer tem uma gama muito grande, mas vindo da boca de um provável assassino, boa coisa não era.

— Chega de papinhos, Lahote. — Escarneceu, Emmett, se aproximando. — Agora vamos conhecer seu novo lar. — Disse num sorriso debochado.

Depois do empresário ser fichado foi colocado novamente dentro da viatura, que o conduziu ao presídio onde ele ficaria preso preventivamente por crime do colarinho branco e por suspeita de assassinato.

Jasper conferiu o relógio. A hora do almoço tinha chegado, e com ele, a sua primeira surpresa para Alice.

(...)

Alice remexeu irritada na porta da clinica. Braços cruzados na altura do peito, apoiando todo o peso na perna esquerda, enquanto a direita tamborilava a ponta dos pés no piso de cerâmica.

Virou a cabeça para trás conferindo se Rosalie tinha feito o que quer que fosse que a estava atrasando tanto. Conferiu o relógio mais uma vez e soltou um gemido de frustração.

— Rose. — Chamou Alice, rumando novamente para dentro da clinica. — Acho que vou indo e a gente se encontra no restaurante. — Propôs quando viu que a irmã ainda mantinha o notebook ligado em cima do balcão da recepcionista que também já tinha saído para almoçar.

— Credo, Alice. Que eu saiba você não nasceu de espirro. — Criticou Rosalie levantando os olhos. — Só me dê mais um minutinho.

— Eu estou te dando mais um minutinho tem meia hora. — Resmungou frustrada. — Se a gente não for agora, vamos perder a hora do almoço.

— Claro que não vamos. — Enfatizou.

Uma buzinada dupla soou da calçada da Clínica. Rosalie soltou um suspiro de alívio e fechou o notebook. A ação estranha desencadeou em Alice uma desconfiança.

— Rosalie, o que você está aprontando?

A loira abriu um sorriso radiante para a irmã, e enquanto guardava o notebook dentro da bolsa, respondeu:

— Eu não aprontei nada. Mas até onde sei, o cara que deu essas buzinadas vai aprontar.

Alice olhou para o rumo da porta, sem realmente ver o que a aguardava. Então veio outra buzinada. Ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração disparar. Volveu-se novamente para a meia-irmã. Toda a sua postura exigia uma resposta.

Rose bufou e contornou a mesa, já com a bolsa no ombro. Segurou ambos os braços da irmã e começou a puxá-la para fora.

— Não seja difícil, Alice.

— Eu não estou sendo. — Garantiu a massagista. — Mas você sabe que não gosto de falcatruas nas minhas costas.

— E quem disse que é algo desse gênero?

Alice já podia avistar o carro a esperando na porta da clinica, bem como o seu motorista. Seu coração antes acelerado, redobrou a velocidade, sofrendo pelo o que ela tinha pensando se livrar por hora.

Quando Rosalie entrou em sua sala a menos de uma hora, dizendo que Jéssica tinha pegado um recado de Jasper dizendo que não teria como almoçar com ela, o alívio foi imediato. Sem ter que encarar o belo homem ruivo, ela poderia adiar o máximo possível sua ilusão de felicidade e a sensação reconfortante de alguém a amar. Se bem que a parte de amar, ainda era cogitada pela sua mente teimosa que temia se deixar acreditar e acabar no final se machucando.

Mas pelo visto, ela teria que dar sua resposta a proposta de namoro agora. Algo lhe dizia que Jasper não ficaria contente quando escutasse um não. E o pior é que Alice nem poderia explicar o verdadeiro motivo. Já que assim que contasse era muito provável que ou ele não entendesse suas motivações ou de fato a rejeitasse facilmente. O que a machucaria ainda mais.

Assim que parou do lado de fora da clinica, já quase sendo posta dentro do carro do psicólogo pela própria irmã, ela compreendeu algo. Rosalie não tinha realmente concordado com ela. Sua irmã em algum momento fez algum trato com Jasper. Se não a interação cumplice de olhares que ela observou entre eles naquele segundo não seria possível.

Sua voz saiu alarmada.

— Rosalie, o que foi que você fez?

A loira revirou os olhos e novamente olhou para o cunhado. Jasper por sua vez, não conseguia apenas ver sua Alice. Talvez quando ela descobrisse tudo ficasse de fato tão irada com ele, que ele não teria chances de se explicar.

Então, como se sentisse uma necessidade de compensar o tempo que provavelmente não poderia se aproximar da sua bela massagista sem receber um olhar desconfiado ou até mesmo uma postura hesitante e fechada; resolveu beijá-la.

Puxou Alice pela cintura, já infiltrando uma mão em sua nuca e selou os lábios.

— Já vou indo, pessoal. — A ortopedista despediu-se, rindo.

Alice até pensou em dizer algo em protesto, ainda inquerindo alguma resposta. Mas os lábios exigentes nos dela, e a língua possessiva que subjugava a sua, impossibilitou qualquer força de vontade de afastá-lo de si.

Além domais, era tão bom o ter por perto... Algo que Alice julgava que em breve não seria mais possível, assim que ela muito custosamente faria a maior renuncia da sua vida. Mas era para o bem maior.

Se para ela conviver com a mãe era uma tortura, como ela podia infligir essa vida a outra pessoa, ainda mais quem ela amava?

Amava?

Sim. Alice descobriu naquele beijo que embora fosse muito cedo para ter certeza do seu sentimento por Jasper, também era algo inevitável. Ele era tudo que ela sempre sonhou. Não no quesito estereótipo. Alice de fato, quando se apaixonava, nunca fora por homens de corpo forte, alto e atlético. A única coisa que os alvos de suas raríssimas paixões tinham em comum, era a personalidade.

Todos eram bons. Não bons simplesmente. Eram de bom caráter e decididos. Contudo, obviamente, ela nunca tinha sido correspondida em seus sentimentos. Então, quando ela viu pela primeira vez Jasper; e seu dedo verde logo apontou que ele era do seu tipo, Alice estava tão conformada com sua falta de sorte em não ser correspondida, que nem se dignou a ter esperanças.

Sentiu-se obviamente atraída por ele desde o primeiro segundo. Mas em momento algum pensou que estaria na lista de eleita dele.

A medida que o beijo se aprofundou, a massagista percebeu que desde o início ele a olhou diferente, com desejo. Então era isso? Talvez esse negócio de pessoa certa realmente existia? E tudo tinha dado errado porque nenhum dos anteriores eram o certo?

Alice não sabia dizer, mas suspeitava que sim: que existia em alguma parte do universo, uma verdade sobre almas gêmeas. E ela odiou-se ainda mais por isso. Porque ela encontrou o homem certo, quando a sua vida era puramente errada.

Ela só queria aproveitar um pouquinho mais antes de tomar a decisão certa. E porque o certo às vezes parece tão errado?

Cedo demais na concepção da massagista, o beijo acabou. Jasper segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos e a olhou tão profundamente que ela sentiu seu coração expandir até preencher todo seu corpo. Era um olhar que só tinha como ser definido por amoroso.

— Tenha sempre em mente, Alice, que você é tudo que eu quero. — Declarou Jasper.

Ele queria falar que a amava, mas algo dentro dele dizia que ainda era cedo. E que se falasse isso antes do que planejava para esse almoço, ela não acreditaria. Gestos, nesse momento, eram tudo que ele podia dar e ver que eram aceitos.

— O que você quer dizer? — Inqueriu, ela, se sentindo zonza pelo maior e melhor beijo que havia trocado com ele até aquele momento.

Ele balançou a cabeça em resposta, como se a questão não fosse de fato importante naquele segundo. E com calma a conduziu para dentro do seu veículo.

Só quando o carro estava em movimento, que Alice se deu conta do obvio.

— Onde está Isabella?

Jasper que mantinha a mão em sua coxa, provocando aquele calor que subia e descia dentro de Alice, respondeu de forma calma.

— Isa está na casa do amiguinho Edward.

— Por quê? Ela não quis vir conosco hoje?

— Na verdade ela quis, sim. Mas hoje a gente vai fazer uma coisa que quanto menos pessoas estiverem juntos a nós, melhor.

Alice o olhou atentamente, tentando absorver o que ele tinha dito. Piscou os grandes olhos castanhos algumas vezes.

Será que ele estava falando de sexo? A ideia que fosse isso de certa forma a revoltou. Afinal, ele só queria se satisfazer com ela como ela suspeitou desde o início: uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto? Ela cruzou os braços na altura do peito e fitou a janela.

Contudo, outra parte da sua mente, ponderou. Ela nunca tinha se sentindo ser desejada. Talvez essa fosse a oportunidade de viver isso. Ela lambeu os lábios de nervosismo e fitou rapidamente a mão de Jasper em seu joelho. Ele a olhava de soslaio, uma vez ou outra. Nada sendo dito entre eles. Nem mesmo o som estava ligado para preencher o silêncio do local.

Alice estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos que se espantou quando o carro parou em frente a sua casa.

— Como sabe onde eu moro? — Inqueriu. O tom desconfiado novamente presente em sua voz. — Foi Leah que lhe disse?

— Não. — Respondeu ele de forma sucinta. — Vamos?

Alice abriu a porta do carro e estranhou quando ele virou para a porta traseira do mesmo e tirou de lá um monte de sacolas. O cheiro de comida preencheu o ambiente.

Segundo a segundo ela tendo mais certeza que Rosalie tinha conversando com ele. E se tinha... _Oh, oh, oh...!_

Ele sabia de tudo. E pior. O cabeça dura queria se socializar com sua mãe. Era esse o grande plano. Só que ele não contava o quão sistemática era sua progenitora. Ela podia já visualizar a cena desenrolando a sua frente. _Sua mãe se recusando a comer, sua mãe fechando o tempo, sua mãe deixando o clima tão pesado que seria possível até tocar com as pontas dos dedos._

Como sua irmã pode fazer algo assim com ela? Será que Rosalie não tinha juízo? Alice sentiu uma urgência a tomar. Cada nervo dela agora estava tão tenso que ela poderia tocar piano com eles. Ou quem sabe, violino.

— Jasper, não vai dar certo. — Alice soou como se estivesse tendo um ataque de ansiedade. Sua voz era urgente e tremula. — Você não conhece minha mãe como eu conheço... E eu não sei o que você e Rosalie conversaram, mas...

Ele não deu tempo para conversas e alertas. Apenas seguiu para a porta, sentindo Alice emitir ondas de nervosismo. Ela falava alerta como se fosse uma sirene avisando um tornado ou uma avalanche. Quem sabe até mesmo a explosão de um vulcão ou um tsunami.

Ele tocou a campainha, vendo que se dependesse de Alice, eles ficariam ali fora o tempo todo. Meio minuto depois a porta foi aberta. Leah estava tão surpresa com o que via a sua frente — Alice e Jasper — que sua boca abriu levemente e sua face tornou-se lívida.

Sem se abalar, guiado pela determinação que o consumia, Jasper marchou para dentro, já escutando o que era dito por Esme.

— Quem é a uma hora dessa? Minha filha ingrata que não é! Ela só vive para o serviço dela. E nem se importa comigo.

Leah seguiu para dentro junto com Alice, que derrotada, escorou-se na parede ao lado da porta, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Ela sentia tantas coisas que era impossível dizer o que mais a dominava. Talvez vergonha, mas também medo.

A cuidadora deu apenas uma olhada na forma como sua patroa estava, mas seguiu no encalço de Jasper. Seu coração bobo, batia alucinado, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava ali por ela, mas sim, por Alice.

Já Jasper tinha um sorriso gigante no rosto. Quando chegou a cozinha, deu apenas uma olhada nas suas costas e teve que controlar a reação de decepção quando não viu Alice em seu encalço.

— Quem é você? — Exigiu Esme, a cabeça tombada levemente em seu peito: como sua cabeça tendia a ficar devido a rigidez muscular.

— Ah, olá. Dona Esme, não é? — Inqueriu sem nunca tirar o sorriso do rosto. — Eu escutei muito sobre a senhora. — Exclamou em tom de admiração. — A senhora permiti que eu coloque a comida aqui nessa mesa?

— Talvez. O que você quer?

— Ah, não pude evitar, sabe. Doutor Charlie me falou muito sobre a senhora e de como a senhora é uma paciente exemplar.

Ela o olhou, desconfiada, mas a atenção que estava recebendo a fez se sentir um pouco confiante.

— Coloque essas sacolas na mesa. — Autorizou. — Agora, sente. O porquê você esteve conversando com meu médico?

E então Jasper começou. Sempre todo sorrisos para o lado de Esme, dando a ela o que ela mais queria devido a sua condição: atenção.

O psicólogo contou o quanto é apaixonado pela colaboração dos pacientes e inventou uma história dizendo que queria entender o que faz um paciente ser mais cooperativo que outro.

Veja bem. Esme não era em nada colaboradora, porque quanto mais rápido se descobrisse o motivo das infinitas reclamações dela, mas rápido a atenção seriam dispensadas. E obviamente ela podia ser tudo, menos uma paciente exemplar. Mas isso era algo que ela não admitia.

Toda vez que Esme encontrava algum conhecido dos tempos que ela trabalhava na cerâmica e era ativa fisicamente, fazia questão de se auto exaltar. E se o conhecido por ventura tivesse passando por alguma doença, era um prazer inenarrável para ela dar sermões em cima das falhas que a pessoa cometia consigo mesmo e que dificultava sua própria recuperação. Nesses momentos, Alice sentia um comichão crescer dentro dela diante de tamanha hipocrisia, embora se mantivesse calada.

Já que sabia por experiência própria que contrariar sua mãe, não era algo admissível. Não quando se paga com noites a fio sem poder pregar os olhos ou quando tudo que você faz passa a ser insuficiente e regado de criticas desmotivadoras.

Alice escutava tudo do seu recanto. A medida que a conversa se desenrolava e ela entendia o quão fascinada sua mãe estava ficando com Jasper, um misto de sentimentos conflitantes surgiu dentro dela.

Parte dela estava aliviada. Sua mãe estava gostando e muito de Jasper. E isso para a concretização de sua felicidade era algo importantíssimo. Se Esme se opusesse a ele, obviamente a chances diminuíam e muito dela poder namorador um pouco que fosse. Contudo, havia uma parte de sua mente, muito dominante por sinal, que estava ficando furiosa com a amizade forjada.

Uma, a amizade estava sendo criada em cima de uma mentira. E Alice odiava mentiras, mesmo as necessárias. Duas, Jasper fazer amizade com Esme e a estar paparicando, tinha um sabor amargo. Para a massagista, o psicólogo estava de certa forma estimulando a atitude de sua mãe. O que em si já a incomodava diariamente. Tudo que Alice queria era que sua mãe parece com seus ataques de "dê atenção a mim, porque estou doente" e passasse a ser alguém normal. Isso era o que ela mais sonhava, mesmo que compreendesse que era algo impossível.

Ela endireitou-se e seguiu até a cozinha. Leah parecia espelhar sua bagunça emocional. Mesmo assim, ela arrumava a mesa para uma refeição a quatro. Esme estava tagarelante, já contando de suas experiências de quando trabalhava na cerâmica. Jasper demonstrava tanta animação, que era bem capaz de Alice pensar que ele sonhava em trabalhar na confecção de tijolos.

Esme desviou os olhos animados pela primeira vez de Jasper. Observou a filha e abriu ainda mais um sorriso.

— Veio almoçar conosco? — Questionou, ela.

Alice tinha os olhos estreitos, de quem desconfia até mesmo do bater das asas de um passarinho. Em silencio, puxou a cadeira e sentou-se.

Jasper respondeu por ela.

— Na verdade, ela que me trouxe aqui.

O olhar de Esme acendeu-se na direção da filha.

— É mesmo? Nossa, fico imensamente feliz que ela ao menos uma vez tenha acertado na escolha das pessoas com quem convive.

A massagista manteve-se quieta, suas respostas eram mentais, mas tudo era possível ler em sua feição.

_Claro que ela está imensamente feliz. Com mais um bajulador quero ver ela não ficar feliz. _— Meditou ela, secretamente.

— Ah, que isso? Ela é adorável. — Confidenciou, Jasper. — Tanto que foi muito amável comigo quando estava com a minha coluna fora do lugar. — Contou.

_Só o que me falta ele vir com bajulação para o meu lado. _— Criticou, ela, em pensamento.

Todos sentados na mesa, começaram a comer, enquanto Jasper continuava com seu jogo de conquista. Com Esme era incrivelmente mais fácil. Ele não estava emocionalmente envolvido com ela. Assim, ele facilmente externava seu lado profissional, conquistando para depois trabalhar em cima. Mesmo tendo plena ciência do negativismo das reações física, e muito provavelmente mentais, de Alice. Contudo, era um passo necessário para salvar Alice e Esme da situação que se encontravam.

A única coisa que Jasper não podia controlar, era a sua ansiedade para quando chegasse o momento certo de tratar Alice. Sim, porque toda ação gera uma reação. A doença da mãe, havia gerado uma reação psicológica em Alice. Ela podia não perceber, mas a forma desconfiada como ela via a vida e a autodefesa de se isolar e afastar a todos, era um profundo sinal de depressão. Não desses que impendem sua vida, mas daqueles que te subjugam a auto depreciação te fazendo se julgar impossibilitado de viver a vida.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Bola Fora**

Rosalie estava satisfeita consigo mesmo. Depois da boa ação do dia, onde ela tinha conseguido anular a aura negativa que Alice insistia em manter em torno de si, ela só torcia para que tudo desse certo. Se bem que conhecendo a irmã como ela conhecia, era de se supor que a novela mexicana estava longe de acabar. Sua irmã poderia ser irritantemente complicada quando queria.

Assim que pegou o carro de dentro do estacionamento, seguiu para seu restaurante preferido que ficava a quinze minutos da clinica. Logo que entrou no local de estilo rustico e acolhedor, notou a presença de seu pai num canto reservado, almoçando com sua mãe.

Ela acenou timidamente, observando como seus pais, mesmo depois de anos de casamento ainda pareciam dois pombinhos apaixonados. Intimamente, ela gostaria de ter essa sorte. Ter a sorte de alguém a amar realmente. Infelizmente, ela vivia a maldição da beleza.

Bem, pelo menos era assim que ela via a própria beleza. Deus parecia ter zombado dela quando deu a ela todos os predicados que a faziam uma deusa encarnada, desde os cabelos naturalmente loiros que tinham o poder de sedução, até o corpo perfeitamente esculpido.

Pode parecer o sonho de qualquer mulher ser perfeitamente linda e deslumbrante, mas quando se vive na pele isso no dia-a-dia, percebe-se a carga depreciativa que isso trás. Os homens em geral a viam como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne para se conquistar, comer e descartar. O que em si já fazia Rose ser raposa velha. Ela sabia muito bem se defender desses tipinhos. E não apenas no sentido figurado, como também no sentido literal da palavra. Já na infância, Rose fez questão de aprender Karatê. O que vinha a calhar quando cruzava o caminho de um homem que não aceitava um não. Claro que nesses momentos, Rose tinha o imenso prazer de mostrar na prática, com quantos paus se faz uma canoa. E então, o cara finalmente compreendia que não é _não_.

Mas também tinha as mulheres. As mulheres compromissadas sempre a vinham como uma rival. E as que eram solteiras só faltavam estabelecer a terceira guerra mundial para defender seu território de conquista.

Sua adorável e autodepreciativa irmã não ficava atrás. Só que no caso, Alice desistia antes mesmo de lutar. Rose podia se lembrar perfeitamente do dia que convers ou com Jasper com o intuito de lhe dar dicas, e que depois Alice tinha cismado que ele tinha ficado encantando com ela. Naquele dia, ela até que desistiu de tentar por juízo na cabeça da irmã.

E era por tudo isso que na visão de Rosalie, ser bela era sinônimo de maldição.

Ela seguiu para seu costumeiro canto, uma mesa perto do balcão e deu uma piscadela para o garçom, amigo seu. Ele era gay. O que em si a fazia se sentir totalmente à vontade. Seguiu para a mesa onde ficavam os pratos e depois para o balcão onde ficava as comidas. Quem a visse preparar o próprio prato, sentiria raiva. Ela sabia bater um bom prato com uma boa quantidade de massas. Claro que ninguém a via correndo duas horas na esteira e praticando _muay thai _(seu novo esporte favorito) por mais uma hora. Como dizia o ditado: todo mundo vê as pingas que tu bebe, mas não os tombos que tu leva.

Quando se sentou para comer, não estranhou ver sua mãe se aproximando com um sorriso terno.

— Fala, dona Ruth. — Brincou ela.

Era sempre assim que Rose se referia a própria mãe: Dona Ruth. Era um jeito de manter um contato implicante e amável ao mesmo tempo.

Sua mãe bufou, mas sorriu em seguida, plantando um beijo na testa da filha.

— Porque não se senta conosco hoje, filha?

— Ah, mãe. É nojento ver você e o papai quase se agarrando. — Comentou em tom zombeteiro. Ela não achava nojento. Pelo contrário. Era algo tão fofo, que ela preferia os deixar sozinhos na própria bolha deles.

— E quando é que você vai me dar um genro? — Questionou Ruth no mesmo tom implicante e amável.

Rosalie pegou o celular da bolsa, acionou o calendário e com expressão concentrada conferiu as datas. Depois suspirou.

— Acho que tenho um dia livre. — Comentou em tom sério. — Se tudo der certo, no dia trinta de fevereiro, eu te dou um genro, mãe. — Comentou deixando o celular ao lado do prato e olhando para a mãe com cara de forjada inocência.

Sua mãe revirou os olhos.

— Sempre a mesma. — Comentou humorada. — _Tá_. Vou deixar você comer em paz, mas qualquer coisa...

— Eu sei, mãe. — Agradeceu a loira com um sorriso terno.

Ruth plantou outro beijo na testa da filha e virou-se, voltando para a mesa onde Carlisle estava.

Rosalie se concentrou novamente em seu prato, deliciando-se com a lasanha de quatro queijos, que estava divina. O estrogonofe também estava um sonho. Foi quando uma cadeira foi puxada. Ela levantou os olhos, já de mau humor, prevendo que veria a sua frente mais um desses homens que pensam que mulher bonita é um pedaço de carne sem cérebro.

Mas sua face transformou-se rapidamente quando reconheceu a figura do gigante do distrito policial. A raiva dando lugar a surpresa.

— E então? Ainda vai fazer um boletim de ocorrência contra sua irmã? — Questionou Emmett levando a boca o garfo cheio de macarrão ao sugo.

Rose piscou aturdida algumas vezes, tentando se lembrar do que ele dizia. Depois rindo, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Na verdade, se tudo estiver dando certo a essa hora, eu não vou mais precisar colocar minha irmã atrás das grades.

O delegado a fitou por meio segundo e assentiu com um sorriso, voltando sua atenção ao próprio prato. Rose estranhou o fato dele não puxar assunto. Comeram praticamente em silêncio. A ortopedista o olhava de meio em meio segundo estranhando o fato dele não a estar lhe cantando ou algo do gênero.

Quase ao fim do almoço, ela não aguentou e questionou.

— Não vai me cantar ou nada assim?

Ele a fitou, pasmo. Seu rosto endureceu um pouco.

— Quanta modéstia. — Criticou em tom sarcástico.

Rosalie sentiu o rosto pegar fogo de vergonha. Ela não estava dando em cima, só estava estranhando. Ele tinha sentando com ela, então algum motivo tinha. Não é?

Gaguejando, ela tentou entender.

— Desculpe, não é que eu ache que você deva dar em cima de mim, é que... — Ela o olhou, sentindo o rosto corado até o ultimo grau. Ele a olhava de forma insondável, o que a fez se sentir ridícula pela primeira vez em sua vida. Desviando o rumo das desculpas, ela perguntou. — Mas se não é esse o objetivo, então porque se sentou aqui? Comigo?

Ele a olhou com ceticismo, e depois a sua volta. Ela acompanhou seu olhar e notou que hoje o restaurante estava lotado sem nenhum lugar vazio, nem mesmo no balcão do bar. Essa constatação a fez ter vontade de se enfiar num buraco e não sair até o próximo milênio.

— Ah. — Suspirou ela em entendimento.

Ele percebeu o embaraço dela. Tudo bem que parte dele ainda estava irritado. A atitude dela o fez se lembra da sua ex noiva: uma mulher egocêntrica que achava que todos beijavam o chão por onde ela passava. Sentindo vontade de aliviar um pouco o clima, resolveu redirecionar a conversa.

— E então? Você estava dizendo que se tudo desse certo não precisaria por sua irmã atrás das grades... Isso quer dizer que meu primo já colocou o grande plano em ação?

— Sim, é verdade. Nesse momento mesmo...

E então eles passaram a hora do almoço conversando sobre Alice e Jasper. Rosalie tinha em sua opinião que as coisas ainda demorariam a se resolver. Emmett, contudo, sempre soube de determinação do primo para tudo na vida a ponto que nada conseguir resistir muito tempo a ele.

Foi quando ambos estavam saindo do restaurante, ainda envolvidos no assunto que os unia, que Rosalie notou o afastamento da mãe com o rosto abatido e preocupado.

Virou-se para o grandão e fez uma careta: um pedido mudo de desculpas, e correu na direção da mãe. Tentando entender o que se passava com ela.

— Paul foi preso, filha. — Explicou, Ruth, preocupada. — James acabou de me ligar. — Enquanto procurava na bolsa a chave do carro, prosseguiu. — Já até o levaram para o presidio. Ao que parece ele foi indiciado como mandante da morte daquele político. Como é mesmo o nome dele? — Perguntou a mulher, sem de fato querer uma resposta, achando a chave em seguida. Rosalie deu de ombros, perdida no assunto.

Ruth então afastou-se, caminhando rumo ao sedan preto.

Carlisle vinha logo atrás com o rosto tenso, de quem não quer faz algo, entretanto, sente-se compromissado. Passou pela filha, dando um beijo rápido em seu rosto.

— Peça para Jéssica desmarcar minhas consultas. Pelo visto, hoje Paul vai tomar todo o nosso dia. — Pediu Carlisle, antes de se afastar e também adentrar ao carro.

Rosalie observou os pais saírem rumo ao leste, onde o presídio se encontrava, não muito longe dali.

Emmett que tinha observado tudo, aproximou-se quando viu que Rosalie permanecia parada, ainda olhando o local por onde os pais haviam seguido.

— Algum problema? — Inqueriu Emmett fazendo Rosalie se sobressaltar com a aproximação sorrateira.

— Bem, se você chama o ex-marido da sua mãe ser preso por ser mandante de um assassinato de problema, então, sim.

O policial franziu o cenho. Não era possível que...

— Qual o nome do ex-marido da sua mãe? — Inqueriu, tendo certeza que tudo não passava de uma grande coincidência.

— Lahote. — Respondeu, Rosalie. Como Emmett ficou mudo, ela completou, achando que ele não tinha ligado o nome a pessoa. — Paul Lahote.

Ele inflou as narinas. A irritação espreitando seus sentidos.

— Lahote é seu pai?

— Oh, Deus me livre. Ele é o ex da minha mãe. E isso tem para mais de trinta anos. Meu pai é Carlisle Cullen. Lahote é pai apenas de James. E nem de sangue é. — Explicou, ela. E então observou sua expressão assassina, questionou: — Algum problema?

Emmett inflou o peito e cerrou a mandíbula.

— Nenhum problema, docinho. — Respondeu com escárnio.

E sem dizer mais nada, virou-se seguindo para seu carro. Rosalie observou-o afastando, terrivelmente incomodada com algo que ela nem sabia o que era. Mas o sentimento era muito parecido de quando ela estava sendo julgada erroneamente. Balançou a cabeça, movendo os cabelos loiros de um lado a outro, para espantar o pensamento. Que grande bobagem. Como ela poderia estar sendo julgada de forma errada, se nem havia o que se julgar. A menos que ele ainda estivesse irritado com ela pela bola fora que ela tinha dado, achando que ele estava afim dela. Mas se era isso... Bem, isso podia ser retratado, não podia?

Emmett apertava o volante do carro com tanta força que já sentia a película macia ceder. Rosalie não apenas lembrava em quase tudo a sua ex-noiva, como também era enteada do velho Lahote. E para ajudar, ela mexia com ele de uma forma que ele não gostaria.

Não que Emmett tivesse alguma coisa sólida para odiar o empresário. O ódio vinha como resultado de meses de investigação que por pouco não acabaram em nada e que só há duas semanas se mostrou de fato eficaz, apontando pela primeira vez algum suspeito.

E agora, para ajudar tudo, o suspeito era o ex da mãe da _Loiruda_. Até parecia que era um aviso do céu do tipo: "Não se meta com ela que vai acabar dando merda como da ultima vez".

Não que Tânia, sua ex-noiva, tivesse algum grau de parentesco com algum criminoso. Mas, a também loiruda, vivia nesse mundo. Por ser advogada criminalista, ela defendia os desprezíveis criminosos. Tão deusa quando Rosalie, ela fazia todos beijarem o chão por onde ela pisava. Da mesma forma, que pelo visto, Rosalie gostava de fazer.

_Dando em cima dela. _— Resmungou o policial em pensamento. — _Até parece. E para ajudar, também envolvida no crime. E claro, como Tânia, também vai defender o vagabundo._

O fato é que ele não estava sendo muito sensato no momento. Sua raiva o impedia de entender que o fato de Rosalie ser enteada de Paul não a fazia criminosa. E muito menos a colocava na categoria de defensora dos bandidos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – Culpas**

Jasper seguiu para fora da casa de Alice com um sorriso no rosto. O almoço, de fato, havia sido um grande sucesso. Esme agora lhe dedicava admiração total. O que com toda certeza lhe seria muito útil para os planos que tinha combinado com Charlie para quarta-feira.

Querendo compartilhar a pequena vitória alcançada, ele virou-se buscando o olhar de sua massagista. Seu sorriso imediatamente murchou ao analisar a postura dela: braços cruzados na altura do busto robusto e uma expressão dura em seu delicado rosto.

Ele nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito. Isso era uma dupla novidade, tanto por ser a primeira vez, como pela explosão de sentimentos que aquilo causou nele. Sentimentos que mesclavam o medo da perda com a injustiça. Tudo que ele estava fazendo era para ajudá-la. Seria muito pedir que ela fosse racional e entendesse toda a jogada por trás de seus atos?

— Alice. — Começou ele, sem realmente saber o que dizer.

Ela o cortou.

— Não fale nada.

E contornando o namorado, ela adentrou no carro dele, afivelando o cinto de segurança com violência para logo depois lhe direcionar um olhar irritado e impaciente pelo para-brisa. Jasper suspirou, tentando lembrar a si mesmo que sabia que não seria fácil a empreitada que tinha pela frente.

Ele guiou o carro até a Clínica onde ela trabalhava. O silêncio era sepulcral entre eles. Assim que eles chegaram, ela retirou o cinto rapidamente e já abria a porta querendo voltar para a segurança da sua velha vida. Entretanto, ele lhe segurou o braço, uma expressão urgente em seu rosto.

— Não adianta me dar chá de silencio. — Alertou. — Você sabe que precisamos conversar.

— O que temos que conversar? A forma como você incentivou as loucuras da minha mãe? Ou o fato de ter planejado tudo isso sem nem ao menos me consultar?

— Era para o seu bem. Eu sabia que se desse escolhas para você, você iria fugir.

— Ah, claro. Vamos pegar a Alice no susto. — Escarneceu ela. — Sabe, Jasper, você me julga muito mal. Muito mal mesmo.

— O quê? — Indagou ele impaciente. — Vai negar que você teria feito de tudo para me manter longe da sua casa?

— Não. Se tivesse escolha, eu realmente te manteria bem longe dela. Mas não pelo motivo que você pensa. — Respondeu ela o surpreendendo, pois ele realmente acreditava que ela negaria a verdade. — Mas me diga, como incentivar a síndrome dela pode ajudar de alguma coisa?

— Você não percebe? Eu preciso que ela confie em mim. Preciso ter a confiança dela, para que possa a submeter a um tratamento.

Alice o olhou, um misto de incredulidade, mágoa e resignação.

— Você não entende, não é?

— Então me explique.

— Você acha que eu nunca tentei tratá-la?

— Eu...

— Você é como todos, não é? Julgando a gordinha, aqui. Achando que não faço nada, achando que não quero a melhora da minha mãe.

— Alice, não é isso... — Começou ele com urgência.

Ela balançou a cabeça, dispensando a desculpas.

— Se é o que precisa, Jasper, pode tentar. E quando você se deparar com o fracasso, aí a gente volta a conversar.

— Você deveria ser menos pessimista. — Rebateu, ele.

Ela o fitou em silêncio por um minuto inteiro, olhar resignado e triste.

— Talvez você precise entender a diferença entre pessimismo e realismo, Jasper. Até lá, não temos mais nada o que conversar.

Ela então saiu de dentro do carro. Seu coração parecia uma ervilha em seu peito de tão pequeno que estava. Ela se sentia uma miserável, como se toda a energia dela tivesse sido sugada nessa hora de almoço. Cambaleando para dentro, ela manteve os olhos baixos para que ninguém visse as lágrimas que se formavam. Como as coisas poderiam mudar tanto em questão de poucas horas?

Ainda naquela manhã ela pretendia fazer uma renuncia em nome da felicidade de Jasper e por consequência de Isabella. Um renuncia que custaria sua improvável felicidade.

Depois, ela teve que vê-lo compactuando com as loucuras de sua mãe, incentivando-a. Parte dela se sentia traída por isso. Mas o que mais gritava dentro dela naquele momento era outra coisa.

Se ele estava lá, era porque queria tentar colocar sua mãe sobre tratamento. Claro, ele era um psicólogo. Quer desafio melhor que isso: se deparar um portador da síndrome de Münchhauser?

Será que em nenhum momento ocorreu a ele que ela já tinha tentado diversas vezes? Claro que ele conversou com o doutor Charlie Swan, mas será que não foi dito em nenhum momento que houve várias tentativas, de vários modos distintos? Claro que havia toda uma questão de sigilo médico, mas será que isso se aplicava até mesmo numa tentativa inútil?

Tudo bem que não era certo um médico desincentivar o tratamento do paciente. Havia toda uma grande questão de "a esperança é a ultima que morre", mas a situação da sua mãe estava totalmente em outra categoria. Será que ninguém percebia isso?

Alice se trancou dentro do próprio consultório, sem permitir que Jéssica lhe passasse sua agenda da tarde. Fechou a porta com urgência, temendo que a qualquer momento Rosalie aparecesse querendo saber como tinha sido. E Alice não queria isso. Ela queria ficar sozinha, pensando.

Na verdade, ela só queria que toda aquela tempestade emocional dentro dela, acalmasse. E com o rosto enterrado nas mãos, sentada no chão de forma fragilizada, Alice se permitiu chorar. Algo que ela até pensou que não era mais capaz; não depois de todos os murros que ela já tinha levado da vida. Já fazia anos que ela não chorava, mas hoje era o dia de quebrar esse jejum.

(...)

Jasper seguiu para casa, cabeça latejando de dor. As palavras de Alice rodavam na sua mente como um disco riscado. Estava tão perturbado que não escutou as risadas dentro de sua casa. Adentrou a própria casa mecanicamente, atravessando a sala.

Edward, Jacob e Isabella estavam lá, comendo pipoca enquanto assistiam aos filmes que Alice tinha dado a Isabella no dia do aniversário dela. Tudo claro, sobre a vigilância de Elizabeth.

A mãe de Edward observou Jasper passar por todos como se fosse um fantasma andando pelo abismo da morte. As crianças, entretidas com o desenho, não notaram nada. Elizabeth seguiu logo atrás dele, procurando algum modo de ajudar. Ele sentou-se na cama, e sem ter forças, deixou o corpo cair para trás, cobrindo os olhos com o antebraço direito.

— Você parece que foi atropelado por um caminhão. — Comentou Elizabeth.

Jasper reconheceu de imediato a voz, mas fitou por entre um fresta do seu antebraço: Elizabeth estava escorada na porta com uma postura despreocupada.

— Eu me sinto como se tivesse sido atropelado, mesmo. — Confirmou, voltando a ocultar os olhos.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. — Propôs, ela. — Você e sua namorada brigaram. — Afirmou.

— Está tão obvio assim? — Inqueriu, tirando os braços dos olhos e forçando o corpo a se sentar.

Ela riu numa tentativa de aliviar o clima.

— Que nada. Eu é que sou boa em adivinhações. Mas porque você não conversa comigo? Sei lá, talvez eu possa ajudar.

Jasper meditou. Faria algum mal se abrir? Ele sentia que precisava disso. Sentia que precisava colocar para fora toda a ebulição que estava dentro dele. A forma como estava se sentindo — injustiçado e ao mesmo tempo, como se tivesse invadido o espaço dela — estava o matando por dentro.

— Eu acho que fiz merda. Só que ao mesmo tempo... — Ele calou-se levantando e andando de um lado a outro dentro do quarto. — Meu Deus. Eu só estou querendo ajudar. Será que ela não vê isso? Eu não estou condenando ela, nem nada do tipo. Eu só...

— Quer ajudar. — Respondeu Elizabeth, completando o que ele diria.

— Isso.

— Já tentou explicar isso para ela?

— Eu tentei. Mas ela não me ouviu. Ela achou que eu estou fazendo aquilo porque é uma forma de fazer o que ela não fez. Bem, eu nunca tinha pensado por esse angulo, mas...

— Você percebeu que é uma verdade? — Sugeriu em tom de pergunta. — O que está te incomodando é o fato que sente que realmente a julgou, sem nem perceber?

Jasper parou de andar e olhou para Elizabeth que se mantinha parada na porta. Com um suspiro, ele aquiesceu.

— Não era minha intenção julgar ela. Eu realmente pensei que só precisava tratar a situação profissionalmente. Mas como eu poderia imaginar que ela já tentou tratar antes? Charlie não me falou nada. Por quê? Porque ele não me disse?

— Será que agora você não está tentando colocar culpa em outra pessoa? — Pontuou.

— Ei, você está querendo me ajudar ou me jogar no fogo?

Elizabeth riu, desencostando do batente da porta e se sentando na cama dele. Deu uma batidinha do seu lado, num convite silencioso para ele se sentar. Ele hesitou, mas rendeu-se.

— Sabe, talvez você devesse conversar melhor com o médico, então. Muito provavelmente ele tem uma boa resposta, não acha?

Elizabeth estava certa, pensou Jasper. Talvez houvesse um bom motivo que justificasse o fato de não ter sido alertado de um possível tratamento antes. Quer dizer, ele até conseguia imaginar, se fosse racional. Até porque, aquela síndrome não tinha um tratamento específico. Era apenas uma necessidade intensa de atenção que fazia Esme machucar a si mesmo, e as vezes, até alguém próximo.

Alguém próximo... Alguém como Alice.

— Obrigado. — Sussurrou ele em agradecimento.

— Ah, não me agradeça. — Pediu Elizabeth, tímida. — Até porque fiquei no escuro o tempo todo. — Comentou, rindo. E de fato era verdade. Ela tinha dado conselhos sem realmente saber onde estava pisado e qual a história por trás de tudo. Se bem que a maioria das histórias de amor tem o mesmo problema, só mudam de nome e endereço. — Você já me ajudou muito, Jasper. — Comentou, ela, séria. — Quando tive aquela depressão horrível, você foi mais que meu vizinho, foi meu amigo, meu psicólogo. Fora que ainda ajudou Anthony a aguentar a barra. Fico feliz em poder ajudar. — Completou, dando uma batinha do joelho dele. — Agora me deixe voltar lá na sala. Aquelas crianças quando se empolgam podem colocar fogo em caixa d'água e apagar com gasolina. — Disse rindo, levantando-se e voltando para sala.

Jasper observou ela se afastar. Um sorriso fraco surgiu em seu rosto. As forças estavam se renovando. Ele só precisava tomar um comprimido para dor de cabeça, antes.


	16. Chapter 16

O som do impacto de um telefone encontrando a parede chamou a atenção de todo o distrito. Todos pararam. Todos. Fitaram, abismados, o responsável por aquilo. Emmett exalava raiva de todos os seus poros. Jasper levantou-se, meio hesitante, caminhando na direção do primo. A palma das mãos estendida não apenas como sinal de rendição, mas numa tentativa de conforto.

O moreno alto exalou, acalmando-se.

— Vai pagar pelo prejuízo, Emmett. — Vociferou Samuel, colocando sua cabeça fora do próprio gabinete. — É o terceiro esse mês.

Emmett acenou, concordando humildemente. Sem mais, deixou seu corpo cair na própria cadeira, cansado.

— O que aconteceu? — Sussurrou Jasper se aproximando.

Outro suspiro.

— Paul foi solto.

— Mas já?

— Isso não é tudo. — Jasper o incentivou com um gesto da cabeça. — Nossa ultima testemunha... — Emmett fez uma careta. — Foi encontrada morta tem dez minutos.

— Sinto muito.

— Eu também. Eu também. — Concordou Emmett olhando para a pasta que continha a investigação da morte do Senador Eric Foster.

Tudo fora por água abaixo. Sem a testemunha chave, o caso parecia impossível de se solucionar. Emmett passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros. Tentou se focar em algo que deixou passar, mas nada ocorria.

Jasper o observou folhear os relatórios e fotos dentro da pasta.

— O que está procurando? — Questionou, Jasper.

Emmett balançou a cabeça. A verdade era que nem ele sabia o que procurava.

— Estou procurando algo. Nem sei direito, ainda. — Murmurou, tenso. — As fotos não dizem nada. E sem o depoimento do John Young o julgamento não vai dar em nada.

Jasper coçou o queixo.

— Eu acho que sei de algo. — Jasper falou, fazendo Emmett o olhar atentamente. — Eu escutei uma conversa do empresário, quando ele usou o telefone aqui da delegacia.

— Conte mais sobre isso. — Exigiu, sentindo a esperança renascer.

— Eu o ouvi ligando para um tal de James.

— Sim, o filho dele.

— Então, ele pediu para ele entregar um presente de natal para um colaborador.

— Estranho isso. O natal já foi há tempos. — Meditou, franzindo o cenho. — Mas também muito útil. — Disse sorrindo.

Depois se virando procurou o telefone de sua mesa. Fez uma careta quando no local só encontrou o fio partido. Olhou para a parede onde tinha lançado o telefone com pesar. Os restos do aparelho já tinham sidos removidos pela zeladora do local. Levantando-se foi até a mesa do primo, de frente para sua e pegou o telefone dele.

— O que vai fazer? — Questionou Jasper ao primo.

— Se ele usou o telefone daqui, bem, eu posso pedir a ligação na integra. Se for confirmado que ele falou com James, o filho dele, posso pedir um pedido de escuta para esse cara. — Concluiu exultante. Discou o número conhecido, e aguardou na linha. Enquanto esperava, virou-se para o psicólogo. — Sabia que James é irmão adotivo de Rosalie.

— Rosalie? A irmã de Alice? — Questionou se sentindo de repente muito inquieto.

— Exatamente. — Concordou, e antes de continuar explicando, volveu-se ao telefone, falando com o juiz. — Eu preciso...

Jasper já não escutava mais nada. Ele estava agora voltado dentro do seu próprio problema. Havia tentando ligar para a Alice e ela fora enfática: só voltaria a falar com ele, quando todo o experimento que ele tinha em mente para sua mãe fosse colocado em prática.

E para piorar, Charlie não pode atendê-lo. Estava fora da cidade e só voltava justamente quarta-feira. Exausto emocionalmente, Jasper foi para o banheiro. Precisava lavar o rosto na esperança de que sua alma também se refrescasse.

Fitando o próprio rosto através do espelho, ele procurou dentro de si algumas respostas. Ele estava disposto a continuar, mesmo que isso significasse perder para sempre Alice? A resposta era que se o resultado final fosse uma Alice mais feliz e livre do problema que enfrenta, então, sim. Ele estava disposto. Claro que isso não significava que ele desistiria dela.

— Como sou louco. — Sussurrou para si mesmo.

Ela estava louca de raiva dele, e ele ali, ainda planejando lutar por ela com unhas e dentes. Que sentimento é esse que fazia ele a querer mesmo quando tudo conspirava contra? Era amor? Jasper não sabia nomear. Até porque, parte de tudo isso ele acreditava ser nato dele e de sua natureza determinada. Contudo, não era possível continuar negando para si mesmo que o que ele sentia era apenas atração física ou interesse, paixão. Era algo maior e mais forte. Meia dúzia de beijos trocados e ele já sentia que Alice era o ar que ele respirava.

Seria exagero dizer que sem ela, ele morreria? Não. Até porque, naquele momento, estando em guerra com ela, ele se sentia apenas um zumbi. Tá. Talvez guerra fosse um termo muito forte. Mas com toda certeza, era algo bem próximo. Um guerra onde ele lutava para se aproximar e ela lutava para afastá-lo. Sim, ele era um zumbi. Um morto vivo que insistia em continuar caminhando pela terra.

O celular no bolso traseiro da calça jeans tocou fazendo Jasper se sobressaltar um pouco. Secando as mãos na calça, ele o pegou assim que conseguiu. Olhou o visor do celular e estranhou a ligação quando leu o nome no identificador. Era Leah.

Por fim, suavizou a preocupação. Ela deveria estar ligando querendo saber onde o filho estava.

— Olá, Leah. — Cumprimentou ele, atendendo-a.

— Ei, Jazz. Como vai?

— Estou bem. Olha, se é sobre Jake, ele está na minha casa com Edward e Isabella, assistindo a uns desenhos animados. — Explicou.

— Ah, eu sei. A senhora Elizabeth me ligou, avisando.

— Então porque...? — Começou a questionou, sentindo-se confuso. Mas calou-se deixando a pergunta no ar.

— Eu preciso conversar com você. — Pontuou, ela. — Tem como a gente se ver hoje a noite?

— Claro. Certo. — Concordou, sentindo que havia algo de errado no convite.

— Na minha casa? — Ofertou ela, ansiosa.

Jasper franziu o cenho, percebendo que os motivos dela poderiam ser algo que ele não poderia compactuar. E por vários motivos. Ele não gostava dela e muito menos, seria certo fazer algo quando ele estava num momento tão delicado com sua Alice.

— Eu acho que não seria uma boa...

Ela o cortou, antes que ele negasse.

— Por favor. — Suplicou.

Algo na suplica dela o fez ponderar. Poderia ser algo sobre Alice. E se fosse...

— Okei. Que horas?

— Oito e meia. E se quiser, bem, leve a Isa.

— Certo. Até as oito, então. — Combinou, desligando o telefone, assim que ela se despediu.

Ele voltou a olhar seu reflexo, o rosto ainda molhado. Era hora de deixar a autopiedade para outra hora. Agora, era hora de trabalhar.


End file.
